Bloodless
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: Craig, Stan and Kyle are vampires... but Tweek, Butters and Christophe are not. A fic set in post-apocalyptic South Park xD - Craig/Tweek, Stan/Butters, Kyle/Christophe and other multiple pairings.
1. The End Is The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Cartman/Butters – Stan/Kyle

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have **no** idea how much I **hate** Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires' ---- REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual: violence, smut, danger, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Chapter Theme: **East Hastings … by … Godspeed You Black Emperor

* * *

_Send a heartbeat to  
The void that cries through you  
Relive the pictures that have come to pass  
For now we stand alone  
The world is lost and blown  
And we are flesh and blood disintegrate  
With no more to hate_

_Is it bright where you are  
Have the people changed  
Does it make you happy you're so strange  
And in your darkest hour  
I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in it's pain  
_

_--- The End is the Beginning Is The End; The Smashing Pumpkins ---  
_

_

* * *

_

The wind seemed to make an empty, hollow sound as it blew through the empty town once known as South Park.

There were many good times, bad times, and extraordinary times held here by its residents. It was always a strange little mountain town – that seemed to march to the beat of it's own drummer, and survive on it's own.

But things change…

_Unfortunately, for the worst_ … Kyle couldn't help but think.

He was currently perched on the roof of the South Park Church. It might seem like an odd place, giving his religious background – but since he'd become a vampire, Kyle didn't seem to care much about religion. Or whether or not there WAS a God… because to him, it was pretty clear that there wasn't.

The redhead had changed so much that he didn't even recognize himself anymore. He would have been in his early twenties now… the same age as the civilians he knew were still hiding around town somewhere. His once curly hair was now straight, and fell in blood-red locks across the soft skin of his forehead, and his green eyes. He was still slender and lithe in his build, but like many others of their kind, had taken to wearing black. Not all black, though; Kyle still wore a white shirt beneath a black, fitted jacket and black pants.

Initially, this was something Kyle Broflovski _thought_ he wanted. Everything had happened so fast, and before he knew it… Craig and Stan were cornering him in his room – already vampires themselves, and telling him that he needed to join their side, before 'shit got real'. What choice did he have? Kyle wanted to protect his family, but also remain loyal to his best friend, Stan. Agreeing to become a vampire, Kyle was able to get his family out of harm's way before everything fell apart.

Craig had been the first.

He'd been in a horrible accident, and had almost died because of it. But fate had other plans, it seemed, when Damien paid a visit to Craig in the hospital… and gave him the option of sparing his life. All Damien wanted in return was a warrior, a messenger, and eventually... the complete collapse of South Park. Still wanting to be 'alive' – Craig and Damien made a deal that Craig would become a capable creature of myth and legend.... he would become a vampire.

His stamina, agility, speed, senses, and reflexes were all increased to a superhuman degree; he had fangs, and he changed. He was able to live and feel… but at what cost? Craig had to bring down South Park. But of course, he couldn't do it alone.

Changing Stan into a vampire had apparently been an unavoidable cost. He'd caught Craig feeding off a local student at their high school – and in order to save his own ass, Craig had no choice but to hunt down Stan, and bite him. He couldn't bring himself to kill Stan, so instead, transformed him into a vampire as well.

Needless to say, Stan wasn't happy… especially when his own father tried to kill him.

It was, in fact, Randy Marsh who led the 'vampire awareness' mob to the realization that things were happening in town. Soon, Craig and Stan's secret was out… and they had no chance to disappear from sight, and start their own revolution to destroy South Park.

Kyle had been the third person they had approached – but they had been careful not to scare him. They were still themselves; they were just _undead_. Craig's angle had been to convince Kyle that everyone was going to die one way or the other… so he might as well join the winning team. Stan's approach to Kyle, however, was deeper; he wanted his best friend beside him, because in Stan's own words, he "...didn't want to be alone".

So Kyle had reluctantly agreed.

The three began to make group killings; slowly dwindling the population one at a time, while occasionally changing other people their age to vampires – in order to build their own numbers. When shit really began to hit the fan – people started abandoning South Park in a frenzied panic. There were those who tried to fight back; a Vampire Resistance was started by a number of students at the school, including old friends of theirs. These wars between the humans and vampires only increased… until areas of South Park were left smoldering from fire, left stained from blood, and left destroyed from violence.

… But that was six months ago.

Since that time, all was quiet. They were still fighting, and still trying to finish their 'purpose' there… but the surviving humans STILL remaining in South Park were making it difficult. It was clear this town wouldn't die without one last, struggling breath.

The novelty of the romantic, 'vampire' lifestyle had worn off for Kyle after the first month. He didn't like killing people, despite the fact it was a necessity. His conscience was still in high gear, and very vocal inside his head – contrary to Craig, who acted like he had _no_ shred of a conscience at ALL now that he was a vampire… and Stan, who went back and forth between being really evil, to being really good.

It was a fucked up life… and one that Kyle didn't wish on anyone.

Standing up, Kyle stretched his lithe, lean body up – before he took off in a run across the slanted church roof (with impeccable balance and coordination), and leaped off the top. He glided majestically through the air, before landing on the next neighboring rooftop. The pale redhead continued on, leaping from roof to roof along the quiet town, heading back toward its center. His black jacket fluttered out a bit behind him as he moved gracefully with speed. The streetlights were still operational, and had flickered on once the sun had finally set.

The streets were still littered with abandoned cars that hadn't been moved in months, some broken windows, and pieces of paper that continued to be caught in the cold mountain breeze that floated down and through the town.

The town had basically divided itself into two territories.

One side was populated by most of the vampires; they dubbed it 'The Bloodless Border'

And the other side was populated by most of the surviving humans, who had ironically dubbed it 'Smiley Town'.

Hearing it always made Kyle sad; he couldn't help reflect back to his youth, when things were simpler… no one was killing… and no one was a vampire.

They had come to a vague agreement about their territories, but it was dangerous for one to venture into the other. The vampires proved to be more bold, and often had to be fought back onto their side… especially when they snuck into the human territory to hunt for their next meal. But the humans weren't stupid, and had gotten used to the attacks, and their enemy's weak points. They had a lot of experience in fighting their old friends... but of course, it wasn't without some causality. They'd lost a lot of people.

Stopping at the border of Smiley Town – Kyle perched on another downtown rooftop. The downtown was a neutral ground, lying just between the line of Smiley Town and The Bloodless Border. A lot of fighting, hunting and spying went on here. It was quiet tonight – or at least, Kyle thought so… until he felt another body tackle him out of no where, tumbling them back onto the roof.

Looking up to his attacker, Kyle sighed as he saw his best friend, Stan – straddling him with a playful smirk; his sharp, front canine-like fangs glistening in the darkness. Stan looked much the same; still an attractive young man, though his skin was much paler now. In fact, he resembled his alter-ego form 'Raven' almost naturally. His hair had grown a bit in its length on one side, but was still black and straight. Stan's eyes, like Kyle's, were still their original color – only more vibrant. He was a bit skinner than he used to be, but Kyle assumed that was just because of their 'new' lifestyle. And while Kyle's clothing was a bit more relaxed, Stan's was very chic; black, trim, fitted, and menacing in its overall appeal. He even wore a white tie. It was a little odd... and HOW he managed to keep himself looking so 'well kept' in conditions like these was beyond Kyle's understanding.

His more 'polished' appearance might have had something to do with his position. Stan was basically Craig's number two – because really, he was the first person Craig had turned into a vampire. Craig was more or less their 'unofficial' leader… and certainly filled the role well. It was just odd that Craig wore a shabby, large jacket – tight black pants and boots, which looked effortless… and yet, his number two always looked so damned pretentious, beautiful and perfect.

But either way – it made them a powerful, even frightening, duo.

"Wandering alone?" Stan purred against his best friend as he lay atop him comfortably.

Kyle looked away from his piercing, ocean blue eyes. "No, just… getting some fresh air." He mumbled finally.

"Fresh air." Stan repeated with a smirk.

Leaning his head down, he kissed Kyle deeply on the lips. And Kyle didn't refuse him.

Since they began their 'undead' lifestyle, sexuality and gender seemed to become a thing of the past. It just sort of happened – they were sexual, sensual beings… and when your senses, your adrenaline, and your energy were heightened… it was hard to control. So, Kyle and Stan were still best friends, but sometimes, they had benefits. Kyle didn't really think much about it, in fact, he was pretty sure Craig had fucked both him and Stan at one time or another.

"Hungry?" Stan asked in a silky voice, pulling away from the kiss as his fingers idly brushed over the smooth, white skin of Kyle's cheek.

The slender redhead shrugged beneath him, his eyes focusing back toward the evening sky. Taking his silence as an affirmative answer, Stan slipped off and away from Kyle – and helped the him to his feet. Once they were both standing, Stan made a point of adjusting Kyle's black jacket; smoothing it out and brushing it off from their previous tackle.

"Why don't we venture into Smiley Town?" Stan asked with a light, bemused voice. He was so damned confident now. While it annoyed Kyle most of the time, it was also quite alluring and sexy to see his best friend feel so in control.

Kyle watched as Stan began to head toward the edge of the roof - looking off to stare at the Smiley Town border, which laid a few buildings away. "No," Kyle blurted out awkwardly. As soon as he said it, he winced.

"No?" Stan repeated, turning slowly to look at his best friend with a quirked brow.

The redhead moved up beside him. "I'm just… not that hungry." Kyle said, giving the best excuse he could. But Stan could always see right through him – he knew Kyle still had a heart, beating within his 'undead' body. He was the 'less changed' out of all of them, despite his outward appearance.

"Then let's play a game," Stan purred, tugging Kyle back against him as his longer arms wrapped around the redhead. "I get a five second head start into Smiley Town. I am going to find one, particular, blond." He began. Kyle immediately knew he was talking about Butters.

There were a few of their childhood friends who had remained in the city. Naturally, now they all fought one another… but there was still a bond between them. Despite having had ample chances – neither side could bring themselves to _kill_ someone they knew: it was setting back both their plans tremendously. Even Stan – who had numerous chances to kill his still-human friends, like Butters or Tweek or Cartman.

And yet, he didn't. He couldn't.

"If I find this particular blond first… we feed." Stan suggested with a smirk. "If you find him first… we just let him go." He finished casually.

Kyle shook his head, letting out a quick breath of air. "Why do you like this game so much?" He asked a bit bitterly. It wasn't the first time Stan wanted to 'play' with his meal before he got it.

"Because I like doing things with you." Stan mumbled against Kyle's lips, gently nipping Kyle's bottom one between his teeth, before he pulled back.

Giving a quick wink to Kyle – Stan took off like a shot; obviously reveling and benefiting from his new speed, stamina and heightened senses. The redhead watched him go, biting his lower lip as he waited exactly five seconds… before he too, took off like a bat out of hell.

_Fucking puns_, Kyle thought to himself as he moved.

* * *

Butters was nervously creeping through the dark alleys and abandoned streets of South Park. He had one goal in mind; and that was to get back to his group before nightfall.

During the day, he wandered around – keeping his hope up that maybe he'd find more human survivors. A lot of other survivors found it a waste of time, and instead, spent their day increasing the 'security' measures for Smiley Town. Normally, Butters was able to get back to his territory by nightfall… but on this particular night, he was cutting it close.

He was now in Smiley Town, but that didn't necessarily mean he was safe. They had rules and borders – but the vampires were sneaky creatures, and broke the rules… driven by their need to feed. But sometimes, it seemed more like a game to them. Yet for Butters, this was no game.

Stopping around one particular corner, Butters peeked around it cautiously; he was wearing a dark gray sweater – long since having replaced his 'lighter' and brighter color pallet for something more subdued. He wore dark blue jeans that had a number of rips in them, and had faded a bit… but that was more or less due to the circumstances in which they now lived. He had a small scratch here and there on his otherwise soft cheeks; his eyes still held their downy innocence, despite the pain and suffering he'd seen – and his hair was still soft and blond. It was a bit longer now, hanging around his head.

A sudden scream erupted from Butters' mouth as he felt someone wrap their arms around him – and cover his mouth. Closing his eyes, Butters immediately thought this was it; he was going to die. He had NEVER been good at this kind of stuff; especially defending himself. Of course, he wasn't 'bad' at it… he WAS still alive, after all.

"Butters!" A voice hissed into his ear as the assailant turned him around. Butters' relaxed, and felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw he was face to face with Kyle. "What the fuck are you doing out here alone?" He asked quietly; a hint of anger to his voice.

The blond boy waited for Kyle to remove his hand from over his mouth, before he finally spoke in a whisper, "W-Well, I was just comin' back from lookin' for survivors." He explained nervously. "I-I don't want any trouble… but gosh, am I sure glad it's YOU I bumped into and—"

"Not me?" Another, crisp voice interrupted.

Both Kyle and Butters looked down the alley to see Stan standing there; his hands idly in the pockets of his tailored looking ensemble – a small, devilish smirk on his lips.

Butters immediately shrunk on the spot, pressing himself against the brick wall of the neighboring building nervously as he looked to Stan. "H-Hey Stan…" Butters greeted awkwardly. Despite everything that happened, he was one of the FEW people who tried in vain to treat everyone like they were still friends.

"Why hello Butters." Stan responded simply, taking steps toward the two. His brilliant blue eyes were met with fierce green, as he got closer to the two. "You never cease to impress me, Kyle. How you find humans so quickly… I'll never know." He smiled – genuinely giving his best friend a compliment.

They both knew that out of every vampire in South Park – Kyle had somehow managed to keep some strained friendships or 'truces' with the surviving humans. He wasn't like the others; he didn't hunt them for sport, he didn't prolong his killings, and he had an incredibly strong will-power, which stopped him from feeding on each and every human that was weak, or was caught venturing alone; unprotected.

"W-Well I don't want any trouble fellas…" Butters mumbled anxiously, grasping a metal bat, which had been slung across his back. It wasn't the greatest weapon, but at least it fended enemies off. "I… I like you both just fine as vampires." The blond smiled hopefully; though his eyes still clearly portrayed his nervousness. "B-But you might as well just let me be. I don't think I'd taste very good anyhow." He said, shaking his head.

But Stan smiled, turning his alluring blue eyes back toward Butters. "On the contrary Butters," The dark-haired boy answered soothingly.

He stared at the innocent young teen for a few moments; Butters was always a bit younger than them – and while Stan, Kyle and many of their other friends were 20 to 21, Butters was around 18 or 19. Stan couldn't recall the specific age, but it hardly mattered.

Stan just felt himself incredibly drawn to Butters for reasons he couldn't explain. The teen just seemed so pure; untouched, light, full of heart and sympathy for others.

Shifting his eyes quickly back to Kyle, Stan's gaze darkened. "Leave us." He ordered Kyle.

"Stan." Kyle responded, his tone serious with a hint of caution to it: like he knew what Stan was thinking, and was warning him against it.

But Stan didn't budge. "Now, Kyle." The dark-haired boy repeated; his voice still calm and confidently soothing – as he turned his eyes back to Butters. The blond seemed to be staring at Kyle with a pleading gaze; obviously afraid of being left alone with Stan.

The redhead looked between the two angrily, before he walked back down the alley – leaving Stan and Butters alone.

Looking back to Stan, Butters held his bat ready – but his threatening pose wasn't all that 'threatening' considering he was trembling a bit. "Butters," Stan sighed, looking to him with slightly unimpressed eyes. "Do you really think a bat would stop me?" He asked, a small smile touching his lips. Shrugging, he took a few more steps toward Butters, "Besides… if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already."

"W-Well… that don't mean much to me." The blond teen said, trying to put some strength behind his voice. "S-Since my mother told me not to play with my food. I sure as heck haven't heard the same about you." He retorted.

The joke actually made Stan smirk; yes, even HE knew that since he'd become a vampire, he'd enjoyed his new-found strength and confidence more than he'd expected to. Walking closer to Butters and closing the distance between them, the taller, dark-haired boy saw the blond angel's look become more panicked. And before Butters knew it, Stan had snatched the bat clean out of his hand. Now completely vulnerable, Butters simply pressed himself back against the wall. Disregarding the bat to the side – Stan ignored the sound as the metal 'clanked' against the cold, damp cement of the alley they stood in.

His eyes just remained focused hungrily on Butters.

Reaching forward, he grasped the collar of Butters' gray hoodie – and yanked the slightly smaller boy into his arms. Butters yelled in surprise and terror, but his struggles were useless as Stan flung the teen over his shoulder, and creepily crawled up the scale of the brick building with ease. All Butters could do was look at the ground disappearing beneath them, before he trembled and forced his eyes shut.

"W-Where are you taking me?!" Butters cried nervously, desperately attempting to hold himself together. Normally in this kind of situation, he would have started balling.

Stan didn't answer.

When they reached the top of the roof, Stan moved over to the center of it, and dropped Butters down to the ground. He winced at falling smack down on his ass – but ignored the slight pain as Stan began to walk around him in a circular motion… like he was stalking his prey before the kill.

"O-Oh hamburgers," Butters mumbled in a bare whisper.

Due to his enhanced senses, Stan heard the small statement – and it only made him grin wider; bearing his fangs in amusement as he walked around the small teen. Butters was kind of short for his age, and built smaller. It did him no great advantage, considering Stan, Kyle, Craig and many other of his companions were a great deal taller.

"Why were you out alone, Butters?" Stan asked calmly; his voice smooth like silk… the blond couldn't help but notice how 'inviting' his voice sounded.

But Butters wasn't stupid; he knew that the most alluring and beautiful things in life were often the most dangerous. Stan was now a perfect example.

Butters pulled his knees up to his chest, and sat there as tightly as he could while Stan walked around him slowly. "I-I was doin' what I always do. Just lookin' for survivors." He said anxiously.

"Don't you think that's kind of… useless?" Stan asked sweetly. "Don't you think _we_ would have found them first?" He continued.

The thought _had_ occurred to Butters, and their whole resistance group who kept Smiley Town as a stronghold. "Keep… keeping hope alive is _never_ useless." Butters stammered awkwardly.

Stan tilted his head at the comment, his confident smirk faltering a bit on his lips.

Butters took in a sharp breath as he suddenly felt Stan's arms and around him. The smaller blond felt himself pulled back between the legs of the taller, black-figured vampire who was once a childhood friend. Feeling his back pressed against Stan's chest – Butters couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of Stan's arm holding him in place, while his free hand gently stroked the skin of Butters' throat and jaw. His skin was cold to the touch, but not unbearably so.

"That kind of thinking could get you killed out here, Butters," Stan purred against the blond's ear. He inhaled slowly; drinking in the scent, sight, and feel of Butters all at once. He was so warm that Stan could practically feel the blood just coursing through his healthy veins – and he swore he could faintly hear the beat of his heart.

It was completely arousing to Stan… and he had no idea why. It would be so easy to take this boy's life – and either end it, OR make him another edition to their little vampiric family. His raven-like features stared at the boy held captive between his legs and arms as he trembled with uncertainty. Lowering his nose and lips, Stan gently brushed them against the side of Butters' head - along the shell of his ear, and finally to his neck.

"O-Oh…" Butters wasn't able to stop the small, anxious moan that passed his lips as he closed his eyes.

Stan smiled wickedly. "Do you like being this close to death, Butters?" He whispered, his tongue accentuating his words as he spoke them; flicking against the soft skin of the blond's cheek.

"W-Why don't you just get it over with?" Butters whimpered quietly.

The comment wasn't really what Stan had been expecting. Oddly enough, he was surprised to hear Butters face his death with such strength (even if it was a weakened strength). It seemed to imply that Butters had come to accept the reality that he'd probably die out here soon. It intrigued Stan more than he thought it would…

Lifting his free hand, Stan stroked the side of Butters' delicate cheek and jaw with the back of his fingers. "That sounds like you're begging to end your life, Butters." Stan mumbled calmly; his vibrant blue eyes focused on nothing but the boy in his arms. "Have you come to hate life? … Have you come to resent your being?" He asked.

"N-No." Butters answered simply. "I… I love being alive, Stan. But I'm not stupid. I-I know everyone has a time to go… but… but gosh, there's so much I haven't experienced yet." The blond explained, almost sadly. It was odd that his manner had shifted from being terrified, to suddenly being kind of sullen; talking to Stan like they were in school again – and nothing had changed.

Stan furrowed his brow when he felt Butters gently rest his head back against his chest. It was such a 'trustful' mood. He knew Stan was the enemy – he knew their two groups were constantly fighting and killing one another, in the hopes of claiming South Park as their own. Stan knew that Butters was terrified of him, and yet, in this moment… he was acting like Stan was no threat. He was cuddling into the arms of a nightmare.

It made him a bit angry – he WAS a threat. Was Butters this careless with ALL vampires?

The move was so quick that Stan hadn't realized what he'd done: with lightning speed, the vampire shifted from behind Butters, and flipped their positions so Butters was lying flat on his back against the roof… and Stan was straddling him.

"Aren't you worried I'm still going to kill you?" Stan hissed darkly; his vivid blue eyes narrowing as he looked down into the tender, innocent eyes of the blond.

Butters stared up at Stan for a moment; his body was tense and he still looked a bit scared – but also kind of curious; like he could see through Stan, to the Stan he used to know. "W-Well… if you wanted to kill me, then… then why haven't you?" Butters asked nervously. It wasn't a cocky or brass question, but a question that Butters actually wanted to know.

For the first time in a long time, Stan didn't have an answer.

Why WAS he hesitating for so long? God knows he was hungry.

"Because I like to play with my food," Stan purred, finally feeling his confidence come back with that particular answer; it was a general one, and didn't require him to justify why he was prolonging Butters' life.

Swooping his head down quickly, Stan pressed his lips against Butters' smooth throat. Butters cried out – expecting this to be it. But instead of feeling teeth piercing his skin, Butters' felt a tongue lapping against his skin… following by lips, and then more tongue. Opening his eyes, Butters trembled as he felt Stan's lips and tongue traveling along his skin – up the column of his throat, to his jaw line.

"W-What…" Butters mumbled – trying to form any kind of coherent sentence. But that was flushed from his mind as he felt Stan's cold hand slip beneath the bottom of his hoodie and t-shirt, caressing the soft skin there. "O-Oh…" He whispered, biting on his lower lip.

Stan couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he was getting from Butters. Apparently, he wasn't as 'revolted' by vampires as he might pretend to be: at least, not with Stan. Spurred on by the fact Butters seemed to be enjoying his touches, Stan's other hand moved down to rub the blond teens hip. His lips trailed up along Butters' cheek, until he stopped – his face and lips now inches away from Butters'.

The blond boy opened his eyes, finding himself staring into a sea of beautiful, mysterious blue.

For a few seconds, everything stopped; their breathing slowed, Stan's hands stopped moving – and all that was heard was their slightly shallow breath. Occasionally, their noses or lips would gently brush by one another accidentally… but neither one refuted the contact, or attempted to move.

"S-Stan?" Butters finally whispered, his hands tentatively coming up to rest on Stan's toned forearms, which were bordering Butters' shoulders where he had him still pinned to the roof.

There was a spark of something in Stan's eyes then – Butters saw it, and immediately thought his days were numbered. He saw it as being a 'hungry' and desperate look; one that looked like Stan was about to sink his teeth into Butters and never let go.

But before his end could come – the sound of a gun being cocked and loaded pulled both their attention up.

On the other side of the roof stood Cartman and Tweek; Cartman was holding a rather beat up looking shotgun, and Tweek was standing there with a stake in one hand, and a smaller 9mm in the other. He was still a twitchy kid, but instead of coffee being the cause – it was now his justified paranoia involving vampires.

"Step up, and step off... dickhole." Cartman warned darkly; a malicious smile on his lips. "I have no problem shooting _your_ emo ass before I go find that goddamned daywalker." He sneered, referring obviously to Kyle.

Stan grinned, and reluctantly crawled off from atop Butters and stood. Cartman had gotten taller, and most of his fat had been transformed into muscle when he started high school, and found his spot on the football team. He was well built, tall, but still relatively 'thick' compared to the rest of them. Tweek looked the same; his wild, jagged blond hair stuck out in multiple directions, but had grown a bit in its length. He was still thin, had large hazel eyes - but he was an incredibly fast and agile little fucker who was nearly impossible to kill.

"Jealous?" Stan asked simply, raising a brow toward Cartman.

Cartman didn't answer; he just narrowed his eyes toward Stan, lifting the shotgun a bit higher – like he was warning him.

Bringing his piercing blue eyes back toward Butters – he noticed Butters was looking right back at him a bit anxiously; like he was torn between telling Eric to shoot Stan… and telling Stan to run BEFORE Eric shot him.

Smirking, Stan simply nodded to him, "I'll be seeing you soon, Butters," He mumbled.

It only took a second of the vampire to break into a quick, fluid run. Stan heard shots being fired (undoubtedly by Cartman)… but none of them managed to hit him. Cartman always WAS a horrible shot, but Stan knew that he was too fast and too agile for them to get clear shots anyway. Hopping gracefully off the roof – Stan disappeared from sight, slinking back into the shadows he'd come to know so well.

Butters watched the mysterious creature vanish, like he'd never been there to begin with.

He wasn't exactly sure what just happened…

"You alright?" He heard the quiet, concerned voice of Eric beside him.

Looking up, Butters nodded and accepted the hand from Cartman to stand. "I'm fine." Butters nodded.

"Were you bitten?" Cartman asked gravely, cupping Butters' head in his hands, as he examined his neck.

The blond boy shook his head, "N-No… all he did was lick me a whole bunch." Butters explained, looking just as perplexed about it.

"What a sick fucker." Cartman growled, as they began to walk back off the roof.

Tweek piped in then, holstering the gun he'd been holding. "Y-You're lucky we found you, man! If we hadn't –_ngh_- seen your bat in the alley, we never would have thought to look for you up here." The twitchy blond said anxiously.

"Let's just get off the street." Cartman ordered, as they began to climb down the fire escape… all three boys making sure to keep a close eye on their surroundings, in case Stan returned to ambush them. "Christophe will be finishing his rounds soon…"

TBC

** I hope you like it lol – I don't know where it's going, but I have a number of ideas I want to execute. Anyway, this is just for fun haha


	2. In A Heartbeat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Cartman/Butters – Stan/Kyle – Stan/Craig

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others like Tweek, Butters, and Christophe are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have no idea how much I hate Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires'. REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual: violence, smut, danger, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Chapter Theme: **In The House, In A Heartbeat – John Murphy

* * *

He hadn't been comfortable leaving Stan alone with Butters.

But what could he do? Stan, technically, outranked him – and Kyle knew if he kept trying to stick up for some humans… his own situation wouldn't really improve. Like in school, Kyle wasn't the most 'popular' in the group, but by his association with Craig and Stan, no one touched Kyle. He knew a few of the other vampires didn't care for him because of his reluctance to fully accept _what_ he was.

Those thoughts ended up being put on the back burner as his senses flared up; he heard distant footsteps… calm ones, confident ones. A familiar scent hit his nose, but Kyle couldn't place where he knew it. Running toward the closest wall in the alley to him, Kyle scaled up it – positioning himself above in a neighboring fire escape.

His bright, sharp green eyes pierced through the darkness of the alley… as he watched the figure turn, and walk down it. He could practically smell this human's warm blood; and it made Kyle hungry. But he knew he couldn't just attack this person, could he? No. He would just do what he'd been doing recently, and draining the blood from any remaining animals he happened to find. Craig had also had their group raid the Hell's Pass Hospital… so they also had a decent supply of 'donor blood' that Kyle took to feeding on instead of killing someone.

As the figure got closer, Kyle couldn't help but watch silently as he saw the young man stop; right beneath where he was positioned on the fire escape above. He kept quiet, simply watching the human as he stood there. What was he waiting for?

The peaceful silence didn't last long – and as it turns out, Kyle's presence was not so 'unknown'. The redhead was forced to leap across to the next wall, as a shotgun was suddenly pointed up at him, and fired. He scattered along the wall like some kind of creature; dodging each shot that was fired. When there was a pause, Kyle looked to see the human beginning to reload.

He had his chance. He had no choice.

"Sheet," He heard a familiar French voice mumbled. The human looked up to make sure his prey was still in sight – when he was immediately hit with an elbow to the face. His head rocked back with the impact of the strike, and Christophe found the wind rushing out of his lungs – as he was hit _again_ solidly in the stomach. Slightly doubled forward, he looked up to see the vampire standing there, before a third solid punch was delivered to his face.

Christophe groaned, a frustrated growl escaping his lips as he looked up to the creature running down the alley. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the pain in his stomach and face – and darted after the vampire. Noticing the vampire stumble a bit, Christophe was given the opportunity to tackle it. Pinning the male down – his hands immediately tried to wrap around his throat, but these vampires were stronger and faster. But once Kyle got a hold of the collar of Christophe's worn, bomber jacket, he yanked the Frenchman's upper torso down, so his head smacked against the cement. Using that brief advantage, Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck and held on for dear life; holding onto him like a koala was his only defense at the moment.

Getting more frustrated by the second, Christophe raised himself up – carrying the vampire with him, as he tried to punch his in the side… desperately attempting to get his arms to detach from around his head, and his legs from around his waist. He knew if he could reach the stake holstered on his belt, he could just end the fight there and then. Unfortunately, the vampire thought of that – and Christophe growled as he felt the vampire 'rid' him of the stake, and toss it aside somewhere in the alley. Moving to the building wall with quick force, he slammed Kyle's back against the bricks. He cried out in pain, but unfortunately, didn't loosen at first. Growling again, Christophe slammed him against the wall harder – finally jolting his firm grip. With enough leverage, Christophe flipped the vampire over his shoulder, sending him flying back onto the ground.

As Christophe began to approach his again, Kyle scrambled to his feet and reached inside his black jacket; yanking out a blade he'd concealed. Swiping at him furiously, Christophe was forced to pull back, and dodge each strike the vampire delivered… moving backward as he continued forward toward him. As he struck forward, Christophe was able to grasp his wrist, and throw his back against the wall, holding his there as he tried to slam the blade out of the vampires grasp. With pain shooting up his arm each time he struck it, Kyle reared his head forward – slamming his forehead against Christophe's nose.

Yelling angrily as blood began to drizzle from his nose, he reared his own elbow up, crashing it across his cheek. Stunned with the contact, Kyle was dazed enough for Christophe to force him to drop the knife.

It was only then that the human and the vampire got a good look at one another. They were breathing rather hard; Christophe had some blood on his face… but Kyle, aside from an initial hit or two, still had no marks on his pale, smooth skin. Their brows furrowed as they stared at one another.

"Kyle?" Christophe asked, still strongly holding the vampire in place.

The redhead huffed out a breath, "Christophe."

"Well, well," The Frenchman began, a small smirk coming to his lips – he didn't show how exhausted he was. Vampires were a hard breed to fight, given their natural speed, strength and agility. "…'Ow luckee am I. To 'ave ze rare, red'eaded vampire in my grasp." He said darkly. "You could be leverage, non? I know you are important to Stan and Craig," Christophe said.

Kyle glared at the mercenary. "I am no threat to you, or any other human here." He explained. Christophe quirked a brow in obvious disbelief as Kyle continued. "If you 'capture' me… you'll only be hurting yourself and your group." He warned him seriously. "Stan and Craig don't like to have things taken from them."

"Well.. neizher do we." Christophe responded darkly. "Zo? 'Ow about I just keel you now, uh? Zave myzelf ze trouble?" He asked, tightening his grip on the slender vampire.

Feeling himself pushed tighter against the wall, Kyle didn't flinch. His green eyes just continued to stare into the fierce brown ones of Christophe. "Go ahead." He said. While Kyle didn't want to die, he couldn't imagine death being any worse than this. Really, what did he have to live for now? Nothing; his parents were gone, most of his friends were gone – or trying to survive in their desolate, empty town. It was sad, and kind of pointless.

Focusing his attention back on Christophe, he was surprised to see the Frenchman looking at him oddly.

"No." Christophe finally snapped. "I will not keel you… yet." He growled, turning Kyle around so his face and chest were pressed up against the wall. Kyle winced, but didn't struggle as Christophe pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him. "I do not believe zhat Craig and Stan would keel us to get you back. If what you zay iz true… zhen, why would zhey want to keep around a … 'armless vampire?" He asked rhetorically, turning Kyle back around.

Kyle's eyes met Christophe's challengingly again. "I don't know." Kyle answered simply. "But I do know that if I WANTED to… I could have killed you already. That should tell you something." He admitted.

While Christophe would never admit it – it HAD confused him as to why he'd won the fight. It's not like any of the blows he'd delivered to Kyle would seriously hurt him. He was a vampire; they were immortal, and they healed incredibly quickly. They were beautiful and alluring creatures, and Christophe had found himself musing internally about how bright Kyle's eyes were… or how smooth his skin was.

"Eet tellz me zhat you are just as zneaky as ze rest of zhem." Christophe responded finally – glaring toward Kyle again. He couldn't let this vampire affect him; that's what had happened before… when he'd lost Gregory. "Let's go." He ordered, beginning to drag Kyle along with him back through the twists and turns of Smiley Town.

* * *

Stan wandered into the community center; his blue eyes staring confidently ahead as he moved through it. The vampires had claimed the community center as their own – they knew that some of the humans had staked themselves out at the school, but both places were hard to get into because of their guards.

Heading through the main hall of the community center, Stan felt the warm comfort of the darkness enveloping around him. They didn't use light, but rather, burned candles; the windows of the community center had long been boarded up. Passing a number of other vampires scattered around the hall, they nodded to Stan as he walked by. While being labeled more of a 'creature' now, Stan did enjoy the respect he'd gained. Heading into the back halls of the center, Stan entered one particular room in search of one particular person.

His eyes settled on the raven-haired young man who was sitting on a dingy, plush red couch; his lips were wrapped around a cigarette, as he lay comfortably sprawled on the piece of furniture (which had been dragged in from god knows where). He hadn't changed much either; his hair seemed blacker than black, and he was a bit thinner like the rest of them. His eyes were a foggy gray color; his unique eye color always did distinct Craig from everyone else. He was wearing his usual thick, oversized winter coat, skinny black jeans and combat boots. He didn't seem surprised to see Stan wander into his private room. The two immortals shared a brief look between one another, before Stan moved over to the couch and crawled up and over Craig. The other adjusted himself slightly, and welcomed the heated, comfortable kiss from his second in command. "Doing nothing again?" Stan purred.

"I'm always doing something." Craig smirked. "I'm a leader." He said, biting Stan's lower lip.

His second in command couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Yeah it's a good thing it hasn't gone to your head." He mused.

"Well… I'm bored now." Craig said, flicking the butt of his cigarette away. His hands grasped Stan's slender hips as their lips brushed one another. "So you need to entertain me." He smirked. Running his tongue along Stan's jaw line, another desire popped into his mind. "Where's the redhead?" He asked.

Knowing his was referring to Kyle, Stan smirked; it wasn't unheard of for the three to spend more 'quality' time together. Hell, they were vampires now, and all of them had developed a newfound love of open sexuality. But furrowing his brow, a thought occurred to Stan. "I saw him earlier… didn't he come back?" He asked.

"If he has, he _hasn't_ reported to me." Craig said a bit bitterly. Despite his laid back attitude, Craig could be a strict hard ass when it came to obeying his rules. "Where did you see him last?" He asked, lazily trailing his fingers over the black fabric on Stan's flat stomach.

Stan flickered his eyes back to Craig, "In Smiley Town. We played a game." He smiled.

"I'm sure it involved Bummers." He mumbled.

The other vampire narrowed his eyes slightly, "Butters." He corrected; Craig was well aware what Butters' name was, but he knew Stan's unknown infatuation with the blond boy. "Kyle found him first, but… he left…" He said, skipping the part where he'd told Kyle to leave him alone with Butters. "I assumed he would have come back here."

Craig nodded slowly, his mind obviously turning in thought.

"Well…" He mumbled, looking to Stan with a smirk. "We'd better go look for him, hm?"

Stan smirked and slid off of Craig. While he might be a bit obsessed with the angelic Butters… but he knew that Craig had his own little obsession. Their leader never missed a chance to venture into Smiley Town – because there, he could see Tweek. The two used to be best friends during their childhood, and remained so all through high school. But when Craig had turned into a vampire and changed Stan with him, Tweek ended their friendship out of fear and paranoia. Craig attempted to approach Tweek – and convince the blond to join him, but Tweek reacted badly, and it ended with the two of them fighting. Ever since, Craig has been trying to sway the twitchy blond back to his side… but his patience was running out. Stan knew it was only a matter of time before Craig's obsession took over, and he FORCED Tweek to become what he feared.

He could be a cold asshole like that. If he didn't get what he wanted, he took it by force. Stan just assumed Craig was trying to wait for Tweek to come around… but that didn't look like it would happen anytime soon.

* * *

"A-Are you sure –_ngh_- you're alright?" Tweek asked, flinching a bit as he sat with Butters in their dingy school cafeteria. The rest of the humans had taken up residency in their high school; they used different classrooms for their separate rooms – though almost everyone hung out in the main forum and cafeteria for safety reasons.

Butters and Tweek were sitting at one of the lunch tables together. "Why sure, I'm ok." The blond nodded. He felt Tweek's arms come around him comfortably, and Butters enjoyed the gesture and nestled back against the twitchy blond.

"_Arg_! W-What was he doing to you?" Tweek couldn't help but ask anxiously. "W-Weren't you worried he was going to –_ngh_- kill you?"

The smaller blond paused, furrowing his brow as he thought back to it. "Well… well I don't really know. I-It was kind of strange." He mumbled. "B-But gosh, I didn't get the feeling Stan was gonna kill me."

Before Tweek could ask him anything else, they heard someone barge through the doors of their stronghold. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to see Christophe coming in, dragging someone behind him. Cartman, Tweek and Butters all got up to meet Christophe half way – and were shocked to see him toss Kyle to the ground in front of him.

"Dude!" Cartman laughed. "No… fucking… way!" He grinned wickedly. "This night just got _way_ more interesting." He sneered.

Christophe placed a cigarette between his lips, lighting it casually as he stood behind Kyle. The blood had dried on his face now, and he still had a bruise or two – but he looked the way he always did; confident and casual… like catching a vampire was no big deal; like he wasn't afraid of anything. "Oui." He agreed with Cartman, giving him a smile.

"_Arg_! A-Are you crazy, man!?" Tweek screamed, beginning to twitch anxiously. "W-Why the hell did you bring HIM here?! Oh Jesus! C-Craig and Stan are gonna come here now to get him back! And when they get here they'll kill us all! _Ngh_!" He rambled.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Calm down, dickhole. If they try and get in here we'll just stake their asses." He smirked.

"Eet would not 'urt to increase ze guard rounds." The Frenchman instructed.

Reaching down, Cartman laced his fingers through Kyle's red hair, and forced him to look up at him. "I've always wanted a filthy daywalker as a pet." He oozed. Kyle glared up at his archenemy.

But Christophe snatched Cartman's hand in his wrist – causing the bigger boy to look up at him. The Frenchman narrowed his eyes as he looked to him. "Zhis one eez mine, beetch." He mumbled.

"Ugh." Cartman said, releasing Kyle and rolling his eyes. "If you want to pound your French dick into some pale daywalker, that's your business." He sneered. His brown eyes flickered back to Kyle maliciously. "But if you want to rough him up, you know who to call." He grinned.

Christophe ignored him, and pulled Kyle to his feet. "Make sure we 'ave ozhers making rounds. Cover ze doors and put someone on ze roof." He instructed, beginning to lead Kyle away.

"Ack! Come on m-man, this is the worst idea!" Tweek said, immediately following Christophe.

Ignoring the twitchy, paranoid blond who began to follow him – Christophe led Kyle out of the cafeteria and down a few of the halls, up one level, and to a specific classroom.

"Tweek, keep a lookout." He instructed, slamming the door in Tweek's face so the blond couldn't get in.

"_Ack_!" Tweek exclaimed, looking around him nervously. Taking his 9mm out of his holster, the blond felt the side of his belt to make sure his stake was still there. Why couldn't anyone else see this? He knew exactly what would happen… Craig and Stan, and maybe others, would find a way inside and kill them all.

He knew Craig better than anyone – at least, he USED to know Craig better than anyone.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Christophe forced Kyle to sit in one of the seats – before he bound him with some cable wire. As he continued the repetitive action of wrapping the cable around Kyle's torso, his eyes stayed focused on the redhead… who seemed to be simply staring ahead, lost in his thoughts. "I never pictured you az a vampire," Christophe smirked. "You always zeemed like ze _moral_ type. Shame zat you 'ave given away your soul." He said darkly, tightening the chord.

"I _still_ have a soul." Kyle snapped angrily.

But the Frenchman didn't look convinced. "No you don't. You're undead." He mumbled, exhaling smoke from his nose smoothly. "_Morts-vivants_." Christophe whispered in French.

Kyle bit his tongue, not wanting to get into this argument. He knew the stereotypes and he knew the expectations that came along with this life. But he knew, deep down, that he STILL had a soul… he wasn't a cold-blooded killer like everyone else.

Christophe could see the resistance in Kyle's fierce green eyes. He'd always thought Kyle was beautiful; fragile, but with a ferocious, determined attitude buried inside him. Of course, he assumed (like everyone else) that Kyle was Stan's. They were so close.

But even now, despite the fact Christophe HATED these bloodsucking creatures… he still found Kyle beautiful – graceful, slender, pale, with his deep red hair and large eyes.

"_Mole_," A static, distorted voice said. Pulling his eyes away from their vampiric captive, Christophe grasped the walkie-talkie connected to his side. "_Answer me, asshole_!" He heard the snappy, choppy voice of Cartman demand again.

Rolling his eyes, Christophe moved his gaze back to Kyle (who was still ignoring him) – as he spoke, "What iz eet?" The Frenchman hissed into the device.

"_We've got some movement_." He heard Eric respond.

Sighing, Christophe shoved the walkie-talkie into his belt again. Looking down to Kyle, Christophe leaned down and spoke against his pale, soft cheek, "Don't go anywhere," He purred with a smirk. It was a lame joke, but he couldn't help it. Kyle still didn't say anything as he left the classroom and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Stan and Craig stood on the roof of the high school alone; the cold, night wind blowing against them – but not affecting them. They were cold blooded, so the chilling weather never really bothered or hindered them in any major way.

"Ready?" Craig asked lazily, flicking his cigarette away.

Stan smirked, "Always."

The raven-haired leader looked over to his number two. "Don't get distracted by your pretty blond." He warned with a teasing grin.

"Speak for yourself, fearless leader." Stan responded sarcastically, knowing Craig was just as likely to get distracted by Tweek if he saw him.

Blowing Stan a subtle, cocky kiss – the two split up, disappearing off the roof.

Both assumed this would be an easy 'recovery' mission.

* * *

"Have you got someone on the roof?" Christophe asked lazily as he walked back into the cafeteria with Cartman.

The taller one nodded, "Yeah, just sent a few up there now. What are you doing about the daywalker?" He asked.

"Tweek is watching the door." Christophe explained.

Cartman scoffed, "Oh great. That twitchy fucker has NEVER buckled under pressure or fear. Way to plan, Mole." He mumbled sarcastically.

"Fuck you, beetch," Christophe mumbled. Picking up his shovel, Christophe shoved it behind his back, in the holster sling where it belonged. "Go to ze East wing… I will be in ze West. Keep your walkie on." He instructed. "Make sure everee'one spreads out."

Nodding lazily, the two split up – making sure everyone was in their positions to keep watch for the rest of the night.

* * *

Butters wandered through the hall anxiously, holding his bat ready. He hated this. Why did they insist on splitting everyone up? He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight any vampire by himself. The best he could hope for was to lead the vampire back to others by running.

A sound further down the dark, long hall caught his attention. He stiffened, "O-Oh," Butters mumbled to himself. "H-Hello?" He called. Holding his bat tighter in his hand, Butters tentatively began to make his way toward the sound. All he wanted to do was run, but he was trying to force himself to be braver.

Moving down into the enveloping darkness, Butters anxiously turned on his flashlight – shining it down toward where he was hearing the sounds. But he couldn't see anything. The fear was getting to him more and more. Reaching to his pocket, Butters was going to grab his walkie-talkie to tell Christophe he was hearing noises… but when he reached for it, Butters froze to find it wasn't there.

"O-Oh hamburgers!" He exclaimed in a fearful whisper, frantically patting himself down as he tried to find it. Pointing his flashlight toward the ground, he thought maybe he'd dropped it. Turning around, the blond began to quickly retrace his steps.

But as soon as he turned around – he felt arms wrap around his waist, and toss him like a ragdoll against a set of lockers. The impact forced Butters to drop his flashlight to the ground; it rolled away from him and stopped. Wincing, the blond looked up to see Stan standing in front of him; the light from his flashlight was now flooding the dingy school hall ground, but illuminating it enough to see the vampire's familiar features.

"O-Oh jeeze! S-Stan!" Butters screamed nervously. The taller, dark-haired boy stared at him calmly… and to Butters, he looked kind of pissed. "O-Oh God, don't be mad at me Stan! I-I sure as heck didn't shoot at you on the roof! That was Eric!" He trembled.

The blond pressed himself back against the lockers as Stan moved closer to him, so they were inches apart. Butters inhaled sharply as he felt Stan's hand running along his stomach, his sides, and up along his neck. "Butters," Stan purred quietly as he pet the blond. "Where's Kyle?" He asked.

"I-I… uh, I-I," He stammered; it was hard to concentrate when some beautiful, dark creature was running his hands all over you. "I… I don't know!…" He admitted.

When he looked back to Stan, he saw the vampire's eyes darken. "You don't know?" Stan repeated gravely. "Or you can't say?" He clarified, wrapping his hand around Butters' slender neck.

"I-I don't know! Honest!" Butters choked out, his eyes brimming with tears. "M-Mole took him somewhere else! H-He could be in any one of these classrooms! Maybe even the basement! Oh hamburgers, I REALLY don't know!" He stammered.

Stan continued to stare at Butters; his slender, long hand still wrapped around the smaller boy's neck… his grip tightening slightly.

"S-Stan I swear," Butters grasped; his hands instinctively reaching up and clasping the front of Stan's black jacket in his fists desperately. "I-I wouldn't lie to you! Honest!" He mumbled.

While he should have just ended it, or perhaps threatened Butters even more – Stan couldn't. His heart, which now beat cold, black blood… actually lurched toward this innocent teen. Stan was scaring him out of his mind. While he normally reveled in the idea that he was 'feared' in this state… for some reason, it didn't make him feel good to scare Butters.

Keeping his hand around Butters' throat, Stan pressed his taller form against Butters', looming over the blond teen. "I HOPE, for your sake, that you're not lying to me Butters." Stan purred – before he roughly pressed his lips against Butters' in a dominant kiss.

Butters' moaned in absolute shock – feeling Stan's tongue prodding against his closed lips. Reluctantly, Butters opened his mouth, and another involuntary sound escaped the back of his throat as he felt Stan's tongue passionately dominating the inside of his mouth. The kiss made him dizzy… Butters didn't know if it was out of fear, or pleasure. But he knew that NO ONE had ever kissed him like this. He felt Stan's hands grip either side of his sweater – and hoist him up with ease. Butters' gasped, forgetting how strong Stan was now that he was a vampire.

At first, Butters almost thought Stan was going to throw him to the side, but instead, he simply pressed Butters' up against the lockers again – his position now higher, eye level with Stan as he claimed his lips again. The blond moaned weakly as he felt Stan's hips rubbing against his own between his legs.

But the pleasant, passionate feeling didn't last long – and Butters cried out in pain as he felt something sharp cut his lip; Stan's teeth. Yanking his head away from Stan, Butters' trembled and tried to ignore the throbbing, stinging pain from the cut.

Stan looked to him darkly; his eyes hazy and focused on Butters'… his breathing was shallow as he looked over the blond; who now had a thin drizzle of blood down his lip. The brief feeling of guilt for cutting Butters' lip with his fangs quickly disappeared – and his lustful, desire to _taste_ Butters took over.

Leaning in, his lips and tongue eagerly lapped at the wound; he could taste Butters' now – he WANTED to taste him. Butters shuddered as Stan assaulted his mouth hungrily with his tongue. Butters thought THIS was it… Stan would have a taste for his blood – and now, would want to drink him dry.

But instead, Stan pulled away and spit out the blood.

What the hell? It tasted so bitter; like it was oil.

Dropping Butters down to the ground, Stan ignored the small whine of pain that came from the blond as he landed on his ass. Reaching up, Stan touched his lips – which still had remnants of Butters' blood on them. He examined his fingers… noticing that Butters' blood was still red. It looked, and smelled perfectly normal. Flicking his tongue over his fingers, he tasted the blood again… and once again, winced and spit out.

Why did it taste so horrible?

Immediately thinking he'd been set up, Stan growled and reached down – picking Butters' up and hoisting him into the air with one fist.

"What did you do?" Stan hissed. "Why does your blood taste like it's been tainted?!" He demanded harshly. Maybe the humans had been experimenting with some drugs or poisons, or something that might 'taint' their blood in order to prevent the vampires from drinking it. It sounded crazy… but that's all South Park WAS anymore: Crazy.

Butters had never seen Stan so angry; at least, not with him. "I-I… nothing! Nothing, I swear!" He cried.

Growling with rage and confusion, Stan tossed Butters down the hall – he watched the light, small body of the teen skid down the hall quite a ways, before he came to a tumbling halt. His blue eyes narrowed, as he looked at Butters who seemed dazed, and obviously hurt from being thrown so far.

Ignoring his protective urge to see if Butters' was all right, Stan disappeared into the darkness.

What the hell had been wrong with Butters' blood? He'd never tasted anything so foul… and it pissed him off. He was so intrigued and obsessed with the blond, so naturally, he assumed he would have the _best_ tasting blood: pure. Unfortunately, he didn't. And while he somewhat believed Butters when he said he didn't know 'why' he tasted so bad… Stan still felt pissed off.

He had to push that out of his mind for now. He just had to find Kyle, get Craig, and get out of here.

* * *

"_Ack_!" Tweek twitched, looking down either side of the long dark hall.

He too, had his flashlight on – trying to give himself some comfort of light. He hated nighttime now. Of course, he was NEVER a big fan of sleeping, or the nighttime before all this craziness had started. But now, things were worse… because these vampires only came out at night. They hid really well, seemed to come and go like shadows, and were incredibly strong and agile.

Holding his 9mm, Tweek cocked the hand held automatic gun back, readying it in case he needed it.

"Tweekers..." He heard a voice call; echoing through the hall.

Turning, Tweek pointed the gun up – into the darkness of the hall. But he couldn't see anything. He knew that he was here; he knew there was only one person who'd ever called him that name. "I… I know you're here!" Tweek yelled, seemingly into the empty darkness. Hearing a small breath behind him, the twitchy blond spun around, and saw Craig standing idly in the hall; his tall form leaning casually against a set of lockers… he was staring right at Tweek with a small grin plastered on his lips.

"Miss me?" He whispered.

Tweek kept his gun pointed at Craig. "N-No! You shouldn't –_ack_- be here!" He yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" The raven-haired vampire asked curiously; his voice calm as he tilted his head, and took a step toward Tweek. "I thought we were friends."

The blond twitched and flinched, "W-What?! N-No! We're not! _Agh_! You're a f-fucking vampire!" He stammered.

"So?" Craig responded – his eyes never leaving Tweek as he took another step toward him.

Tweek almost stumbled as he positioned himself back against one particular door. The one he was guarding. "S-SO?!" He repeated in anxious disbelief. "Y-You're trying to kill me! You –_ngh_- you want me dead!" He rambled.

"That's not true." Craig sighed, shaking his head a bit. But as he looked to Tweek, a smile grew on his lips, and he shrugged. "Alright, so _maaaaybe_ that's true." He purred, taking a few more steps toward Tweek. "I don't know _how_ I can convince you that it's for your own good…" He began to explain as he casually moved around the hall; the shadows seemed to almost dance and move with him. But maybe that was just Tweek's eyes playing tricks on him. "If you were like me, you wouldn't be afraid of _anything_ anymore. You wouldn't twitch. You wouldn't hurt yourself as easily. And… we could be friends again," He finished, his illuminated gray eyes staring lustfully toward the twitchy blond.

While Tweek was once completely enamored with Craig; the raven-haired boy he'd looked up to, the boy who'd protected him, who'd cared for him… Tweek knew that Craig had changed. He could just tell. "N-No, you're lying… I-I don't wanna die, Craig! Jesus, I'll never get through it!" Tweek pleaded, feeling more anxious by the minute.

"Well…" Craig sighed. "It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" He said gently – his eyes lingering on Tweek, before he walked down the hall – oddly enough, AWAY from where Tweek stood, guarding the door.

The blond twitched, and couldn't help but watch Craig's retreating form disappear into the darkness as he moved down the hall and away from him. That was weird. In fact, Tweek was raking his brain to try and figure out WHY Craig had just… walked away. Stepping a foot forward, Tweek tentatively looked down the dark hall where Craig had vanished. His brow furrowed.

He was about to reach for his walkie to tell Cartman he'd just come face to face with Craig – that the vampire was now somewhere in the school… but Tweek felt a fist slam down onto his forearm, causing a shot of pain to jolt up his arm, and cause him to drop his 9mm. Tweek was tried to yell out – but a hand covered his mouth, and he was pushed up against the door; coming face to face from a smiling Craig. The blond shut his eyes tightly – immediately cursing himself for being stupid enough to think Craig had actually just 'walked' away.

Craig never walked away.

"See, if you were a _vampire_… your senses would be heightened." Craig mumbled gently, already enjoying the feeling of his slightly taller body being pressed up against the warmer, smaller one of Tweek. "You would have heard me coming," He began to explain – his tongue quickly lapping at the shell of Tweek's ear. "You would have smelled my scent," He continued, emphasizing that point by nestling his nose against the side of Tweek's head and hair, inhaling his scent deeply. The mere act caused Tweek to shiver a bit, both in fear and brief arousal. Craig let out a long breath, "You would have felt my energy… pulsing toward you…" He finished huskily.

Damn these creatures for being so sensual and beautiful.

Tweek kept his eyes tightly shut, trying not to get sucked in by Craig's milky words, warm tone and sharp, beautiful features.

"Tweek, open your eyes," Craig whispered, his lips gently brushing against Tweek's with each word he spoke.

But the blond turned his head away, keeping his eyes closed. "N-No! _Arg_! Y-You'll put some kind of spell on me if I-I look at you!" He hollered.

"I'm a vampire, Tweek… I'm not magic." Craig sighed, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He kept forgetting how difficult Tweek could be sometimes. Even though their circumstances were odd – Tweek managed to spout out theories and fears that just amplified scenarios to a ridiculous degree. Deep down, Craig kind of missed it; he missed being around the blond, he missed calming him down, comforting him, touching him, protecting him.

Oddly enough... he wasn't doing ANY of that now. Instead, he was the source of Tweek's fear, his anxiety and his pain.

Grasping Tweek's chin in his hand, Craig forced the blond to look at him.

"Tweek…" He mumbled gently; his fingers beginning to absentmindedly brush over the smooth skin of Tweek's jaw line. "Would you move please?" He asked. "You have something that belongs to me in that room." Craig said, his tone shifting to a more serious one.

The blond looked around nervously, "I… I can't let you do that!" Tweek yelled – taking that moment to unexpectedly knee Craig in the dick.

The male couldn't help but groan out loud – hissing in pain as he stumbled back.

God, that still fucking hurt like a bitch… even as a vampire.

Tweek fell to his knees and quickly felt around, trying to find the gun he'd dropped when Craig had initially attacked him. But as he finally grasped his hand around it – Tweek cried out in pain, as Craig's heavy, booted foot stepped on his hand… pinning it, and the gun, to the school hall floor. Looking up, Tweek's head rocked back as Craig struck him across the face.

Reaching down, he picked Tweek up with one hand by the collar of his shirt, holding him up off the ground. The blond struggled and twitched nervously – his hands immediately clasping around Craig's arm as he tried to weakly tug himself out of the vampire's grasp.

Ignoring him for now, Craig delivered a sound kick to the door Tweek had been standing in front of – expecting to see Kyle tied up, or held captive there.

But he didn't. The room was empty.

It was a fake room. Christophe had positioned Tweek in front of a 'decoy' door… thus, leaving Kyle's exact whereabouts unknown.

Heat rose in Craig's face, and he felt his blood beginning to pulse quicker.

He HATED being deceived… he HATED looking stupid. His deadly gray eyes quickly snapped up to look at Tweek, who he still held in his hand. Tweek looked even more frightened now, knowing _exactly_ the kind of temper Craig had. The blond yelled in pain as Craig threw him down the hall; his smaller form tumbled along the dingy school floor before he finally came to a stop. He didn't even have time to get on his knees, before Craig was on top of him, pinning him down.

"You know what? … It's _fine_." He hissed – breathing deeply as his spoke close to Tweek's cheek. "I'm not mad. I'll just... make a _new_ replacement for Kyle." The raven-haired boy sneered.

Tweek's eyes widened then, and he tried desperately to get Craig off and away from him; but the nightly creature was too strong, and his position too vital. Tweek could barely move. "N-No! Oh Jesus! Craig!" He yelled desperately.

"Don't worry, Tweekers," Craig said, lapping his tongue against the side of Tweek's smooth neck; like he was tasting, and moistening, the skin he planned to bite. "It'll be quick… and you'll thank me…" He growled huskily against the column of the blond's neck.

But before anything could happen – a loud shot was heard, and Craig roared in pain. The shot had gone through his shoulder. Kneeling above Tweek, who now lay huddled on the ground covering his head, the raven-haired teen noticed Cartman standing there with his usual weapon of choice; a sawed off shotgun.

"You know what's funny?" Cartman mused, taking confident steps toward the two. "Human Craig would have kicked the _shit_ out of Vampire Craig for threatening Tweek the way you just did." He laughed.

Cocking the gun again – Craig immediately scattered away from Tweek, avoiding the second shot Cartman fired; it hit the ground, missing its target. Flipping the gun open, Eric disregarded the empty shells, and reloaded the weapon as he stepped around Tweek… and continued down the hall, keeping his eyes on Craig, who was bleeding – but still looking incredibly pissed off.

But the vampire winced suddenly, reaching his hand up to grasp his opposing shoulder.

"Feeling it _now_, are you?" Cartman smiled wickedly. Looking at his gun, he sighed, "Yes, I must admit, it's my FAVORITE weapon of choice. These bullets have a 'dash' of holy water in them. Isn't that just awesome? Who would have thought the _Christians_ would have made something so bad ass that was capable of hurting undead fuckers like you?" He laughed.

Cocking the gun back again, he pointed it to Craig. "Feel like another dose of sweet, sweet Jesus?" He grinned.

Craig didn't say anything, but instead – disappeared like a shot into the darkness. Cartman rolled his eyes disappointingly, hoping that he would have gotten ANOTHER shot at the vampire, but they were just too damned fast. Besides, he couldn't see as well in the dark as they could.

Firing one shot down the hall as a warning – just to make sure Craig STAYED gone – Eric slung the shotgun back over his shoulder, as he walked back toward Tweek and helped the twitchy blond up. "Jesus Tweek, you lasted longer than I thought you would." He grinned. "Grab your gun and let's meet up with Mole."

"B-But what if they come back? What if there's more?!" Tweek asked anxiously, grabbing his 9mm and holding it cautiously in his hand. He didn't want to holster it, in case something ELSE happened.

But Cartman didn't seem too worried as they headed back through the dark halls. "Nah, I think it was just those two assholes… Craig and Stan. They probably thought getting Kyle back would be EASIER than this." He grinned. "God, I LOVE fucking with those stupid bloodsuckers."

* * *

Reaching the rooftop again, Craig winced and grasped his shoulder again; his arm was throbbing. He stalked angrily toward another lone figure that stood there.

It was Stan.

His slender companion looked him up and down. "...You look just as pissed as I am." He growled.

Craig's eyes fell to a body that lay at Stan's feet; motionless.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Stan just shrugged. "Some asshole they sent up here to guard the roof." He mumbled. His neck looked broken, and there were two teeth marks in the side of his neck. Stan had obviously killed him and fed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Craig spat.

Stan followed him, moving to Craig's side automatically, and taking his uninjured arm – draping it over his shoulders to help the raven-haired teen move. "What about Kyle?" He asked calmly.

"We'll get him back soon enough." Craig exhaled, the holy water Cartman had shot him with burning more and more with each step. "There's no rush. Why swoop in and take him back… when we can _fuck_ with them in the process? Pick them off one… by… one." He mused darkly.

Stan nodded, but didn't say anything.

His mind still couldn't wrap around what had happened with Butters… and by the look of it, Craig hadn't fared much better. They'd both been thrown off their games by their weaknesses.

But t would be daylight soon.

For now, they just had to get back to the Community Center… tend to Craig's arm…

…And plot their revenge.


	3. Still Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Stan/Kyle – Stan/Craig

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others like Tweek, Butters, and Christophe are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have no idea how much I hate Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires'. REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** WOOT … all the usual: violence, smut, danger, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Chapter Theme: **Are You Watching Closely? – David Julyan

* * *

"Zo?" Christophe asked, as soon as everyone had gathered in the cafeteria again.

Cartman nodded, "Almost everyone is accounted for… but I found Todd on the roof with his neck snapped and two 'love bites' on his neck." He grumbled angrily. "Other than that, nothing. I told you those dickwads would try and come alone."

"Ack! B-But they'll be back man! You really pissed Craig off!" Tweek stammered.

The other twenty-something rolled his eyes, "Oh, so instead of 'piss off' Craig, you would have rather that I let him suck on your neck?" Cartman snapped back sarcastically. "If I hadn't shot that asshole, you'd be sucking on his dick right now with a pair of fangs."

"Enough." Christophe spat, ending the brief feud before it got out of hand. "Eet 'az been a long night. Let uz just try and get some rest, oui?" He said.

Their small group of survivors mumbled in agreement, and began to disperse to their own rooms. The night-shift, however, took their weapons and began to make their rounds in the school. Christophe headed back upstairs with Tweek and Butters, who immediately peeled off to go into their own rooms (since each classroom had been divided up amongst their group, in lieu of a bedroom).

Christophe, however, went back to the room where he'd stored Kyle. When he unlocked the door and slipped in, Kyle was still awake.

"Did you kill them?" He asked quickly – his bright green eyes staring at Christophe.

The Frenchman shook his head. "Non. We just scared 'zhem off." He explained lazily, setting his shovel aside and propping it against the door as he locked it from the inside. Moving across the classroom, Christophe walked toward a desk and began to unsheathe his weapons; some knives, and a few automatic guns.

Lastly, he pulled out a small vial of holy water. Kyle winced at the sight of it, but ignored its presence, as his eyes moved back up to see Christophe peeling off his black shirt. He had a number of scars and tattoos on his lean, muscled torso, and Kyle couldn't help but stare.

Unfortunately, Christophe noticed. Smirking, he walked over toward Kyle with a stake in his hand. Kyle stiffened visibly as the Frenchman wandered around behind where the bound vampire sat in the chair.

Threading his hand into Kyle's loose red hair, Christophe tightened his grip and forced Kyle's head back to look straight up at him where he stood. "You are… zhinking zat I would make a _good_ meal, non?" He mused darkly.

"I'm a vegetarian." Kyle smirked.

Christophe narrowed his eyes, before he let go of Kyle's hair by shoving his head forward. "Ver'ee funny…" The Frenchman spat, walking around from behind the chair to stand in front of Kyle. "Zo, you know zhese vampires better zhen we do." He began, focusing his attention on the redheaded vampire. "What will zheir next move be?" He demanded.

"You mean… since you chased Stan and Craig off?" Kyle clarified. The Frenchman nodded – still awaiting the answer. "Well… revenge." The redhead answered simply; his green eyes not wavering from Christophe's. "You didn't really expect them to take 'losing' well, did you? You're up against two of the most competitive beings I know." Kyle said. He used the word 'beings' because Stan and Craig weren't really human anymore. But even when they had been human, Kyle knew that Stan and Craig were the competitive types, and they didn't like to lose: at ANYTHING. And since becoming vampires, their egos had only grown. So Kyle knew very well that this wasn't over.

Christophe continued to keep his eyes on Kyle. "Zo what will zhey do?" He repeated more aggressively.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Kyle said; oddly enough, he smiled. For some reason, it was kind of fun to fuck with Christophe. Of course this was no laughing matter – and Kyle didn't really want to see anyone hurt.

Growling, Christophe slammed his fist against Kyle's beautiful face; the vampire's head rocking back with the impact. Pausing, the redhead let out a slow breath as he brought his head back around, and his eyes found Christophe.

"We 'ave ways of makeeng you talk." He said simply.

Feeling a bit bold, Kyle smirked wickedly, "And what about ways of making me scream?" He purred.

Christophe found a sly grin growing on his lips. While vampires all had their individual talents; some were a bit stronger than others, some were faster, and some could jump and float to extraordinary lengths… Christophe had come to suspect that Kyle's allure and pull was based on beauty. He had that look; he was beautiful, and Christophe had no doubt that part of the reason Stan and Craig wanted him back, was because they saw it too. Even Cartman – who notably HATED Kyle – had been eager to see him dragged in here.

And a beautiful vampire was a dangerous thing.

* * *

Lying on his makeshift bed and blankets, Butters snuggled into them. He was facing the wall of the classroom and his door was securely locked. He had been looking forward to getting a bit of sleep… the whole night had been exhausting, and he could already feel bruises forming where he'd been tossed around like a rag doll by Stan.

But a small sound in his room made Butters tense up a bit. He didn't turn around, he just quietly listened…. And didn't hear it again. Holding his blankets tighter around him, the small blond teen snuggled into his pillow, trying to force his eyes to stay shut. As his mind began to wander; sifting through the possible things he might dream about tonight… his nose picked up a familiar scent….

One that both comforted him, and scared him…

"A-Are… you going to kill me?" His meek voice asked gently in the darkness.

Stan was lying beside Butters in his bed. The blond was curled up on his side – and facing away from him. The dark-haired vampire was lying on his back, not touching Butters… but rather, simply just lying there.

The two lay there in silence for a few more minutes; both lost in their thoughts about the other. Finally, Butters turned himself around, so that he was lying on his side, and facing Stan where he still lay on his back. But the vampire wouldn't look at him. He just kept his deep, ferocious blue eyes on the ceiling above.

While he never actually 'heard' an apology from Stan… Butters could tell that he was sorry. The look in on his pale face seemed to portray remorse and confusion; even guilt. He wanted to ask Stan what he was doing here – why he'd come back after what had happened only a few hours ago. He wondered where Craig was, or if this was some kind of trap.

But it didn't FEEL like there was any danger. Stan was just lying beside him – not moving, and not speaking.

There was a small pause, before Stan finally responded to his initial question. "I haven't decided yet." He answered in a quiet voice.

At those words, Butters closed his eyes, overcome with a muddled feeling of both hope and fear. His eyes began to brim with sad, hurt tears as he looked at his vampiric friend; someone he'd _always_ liked and looked up to – was now his enemy, and clearly torn between killing him, and letting him live.

Shifting over, Butters curled up beside Stan, and wrapped his arms around him.

Stan visibly stiffened at the contact, and grit his teeth together as he closed his eyes – it was like he was mentally trying not to react. He didn't want to touch Butters, he didn't want to HURT Butters… and the small blond's willingness to trust him was almost too tempting. The raven-haired vampire let out a long breath, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Hold me…" Butters coaxed him sadly; his head resting on Stan's chest; just below his chin.

Stan let out a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. "No." He uttered quietly. He couldn't chance it… there was something about this teen that just threw him for a loop. He wanted Butters more than he wanted anything else, but Stan was still conscious to know that he was evil. He would only end up hurting Butters, and maybe himself.

But Butters didn't seem deterred by the refusal, and instead, only wrapped his arms around Stan even tighter. His grip was desperate and pleading… it was almost heartbreaking. But Stan knew his heart only pumped blue blood now. This shouldn't be happening to him. He shouldn't feel so conflicted, and he certainly didn't deserve the sympathy and attention of the teen beside him.

Stan stayed there, lying dormant as Butters clutched to him. Soon, his sniffling had stopped – and his breathing slowed. He was asleep.

Knowing that it would be daylight within an hour or two, Stan reluctantly slipped away from the warmth of Butters' body and arms around his own. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping blond, Stan's heart warmed. How could he trust him? After everything Stan and Craig had done to this group – the lying, the cheating, the kills, the resentment, the abuse… and yet, Butters could still comfortably fall asleep beside Stan.

…Like he somehow knew that Stan would never be able to go through with it.

His pale fingers dipped down to lightly caress the top of Butters' soft blond hair, before he moved back to the widow – and slipped out it, disappearing back into the fading night. It was risky to come here alone, and to be honest; Stan still wasn't sure _why_ he'd come back here.

Maybe he wanted to see that Butters was still ok. Maybe he'd been hoping to come across Kyle. Or maybe he just… wanted to feel human again…

* * *

Christophe had spent most of the night torturing Kyle and slapping him around for information. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. When daylight started to arrive, Christophe ended his interrogation – and made sure the windows were boarded up tightly, so no light could leak in. Vampires slept during the day regardless, so his time with Kyle had been limited after the previous events of last night.

Letting the redhead fall into a natural slumber, still tied in the chair – Christophe shut the door, and left him in the dark room.

He was so tired himself… but Christophe rarely slept anymore. He was always awake; he was kind of the 'co-leader' of this little vampire resistance with the help of Cartman. While their techniques and skill were vastly different, Christophe had to admit that Cartman's rash attitude sometimes worked in desperate, dangerous times like these.

As he headed back down to the cafeteria, which was slowly flooding with the morning light – the Frenchman saw that Butters, Tweek and Cartman were already there. Grabbing some kind of oatmeal that they were eating for breakfast, Christophe sat with them in silence, lighting a cigarette to smoke while he ate and listened to their idle chatter.

However, the sound of the school doors opening – caused each one of them to perk up. Obviously, it wasn't any sort of vampire, since the sun was out.

Heading toward the nearby door, Christophe relaxed when he saw Wendy, Clyde and Token head in. They looked a bit dirty, with some scrapes and bruises… but they were alive.

"Welcome back," Butters greeted pleasantly, bumping his fists together.

At the sight of Wendy, Cartman stood up and rushed toward her – scooping her up into his muscled arms and placing a long overdue kiss onto her lips. Wendy responsively wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him back.

"You ok?" He asked quietly when their kiss parted.

The dark-haired female nodded, "No sweat. A few less vampires can only help, right?" She mused, placing another quick kiss on his lips.

"We took staked out at the old Wal Mart." Token explained, taking off his guns and removing his ammo with obvious exhaustion. "We brought some stuff back," He said, motioning toward a black, dirty duffle bag that Clyde was holding.

The other teen scoffed, "Yeah, those stupid vampires were patrolling the Wal Mart. Guess they figured out that we got supplies from there." Clyde sneered, setting the duffel bag onto one of the cafeteria tables. Tweek began to help him go through it.

"Well, we had a visit from Craig and Stan last night." Cartman growled, his arm still around Wendy's waist as he turned to face the others.

Token raised a brow, "Seriously? What did those pale motherfuckers come HERE for?" He asked angrily.

"Because Mole caught Kyle." Cartman smirked.

Their eyes shifted to Christophe, who had taken his seat at one of the cafeteria tables and had resumed eating his oatmeal. The Frenchman had an odd smirk on his lips as he shrugged, "…'e will come in 'andy." He answered.

"Yeah, for YOU." Token said darkly. "I hope you realize you've just given them a reason to barge in here repeatedly." He pointed out.

Christophe glared at him. "I know what I am doeeing." He answered.

"Come on, give him time." Wendy chimed in. "Christophe has brought us all this far… let's give him the benefit of the doubt." She scolded.

Wendy and Christophe exchanged a quick glance. While it didn't seem fitting… Wendy was actually the only person who knew Christophe's real motives for wanting to capture a vampire. He and Gregory had been in a relationship for a long time – before things started to go pear shaped. When Gregory disappeared, and was later brought to the high school dead by Stan – Christophe had lost it.

He was desperate to know what had happened to Gregory – and how he could have been foolish enough to get bitten. The Frenchman didn't receive any answers from Stan, who apparently, was just 'returning the body' to him. He seemed just as upset, though no one knew why. The fight between the vampires and humans had only intensified by that point.

So Wendy figured that Christophe planned to eventually make Kyle TELL him what had happened to Gregory. He had come to hate Stan in particular, because of the incriminating evidence against him for bringing the dead body back. It really didn't look good on Stan's part… though Wendy HAD tried to defend her ex-boyfriend, clarifying that if STAN had killed Gregory, he wouldn't have bothered to bring his body back to the high school refuge.

Pushing his oatmeal aside, they watched Christophe stand up with his cigarette dangling in his lips – before he walked away from them without another word.

"_G-Gah_! Where do you –_nngh_- think he's going?" Tweek asked anxiously, tugging at his blond hair.

Cartman shrugged, "Who cares." Looking back to Wendy, he hoisted the female over his muscular shoulders. "I know where I'M going…" He grinned.

Wendy giggled, though she tried to act like she hated it. It was clear she didn't. The others watched Cartman carry Wendy out of the cafeteria and out of sight… no doubt eager to celebrate her safe return with some sex. Butters watched them go nervously, biting his lower lip. Seeing THEM together only reminded him of Stan. He knew Cartman hated Stan, and was intent on killing him… maybe because he was worried that if Stan ever came back, Wendy wouldn't want to be with him anymore, and she'd go back to Stan.

"_Arg_! S-So what are we supposed to do?" Tweek asked anxiously.

Token yawned, "I'm going to bed." He said; everyone's sleeping patterns were starting to mirror those of the vampires – since it was hard to sleep at night when the danger was so high.

"Me too." Clyde agreed, following Token out of the cafeteria.

So Butters and Token were left to themselves; a few other surviving students were mingling about, but they were all engaged in their own activities.

"W-Well, maybe we can go outside." Butters grinned, looking to Tweek.

But the blond only twitched more at the suggestion. "Outside? _Nngh_! Are you crazy? It's not safe!" He exclaimed.

"But it's the daytime, Tweek!" Butters smiled reassuringly. "There won't be any vampires out there now. Besides, I-I sure as heck don't wanna be cooped up here all the time." He said.

Tweek looked back and forth between Butters, and the front doors of the high school. "_Gah_! … A-Alright, let's go." He agreed with a shaky nod; tugging at his blond hair absentmindedly.

Butters smiled, and the two grabbed what they needed from their rooms – and set off for the day. He was so tired of being constricted to that high school, or being out at night… when it was harder for them to enjoy it without running for their lives.

* * *

He missed being out in the sunshine… and once they started walking and exploring the town they used to know so well, Tweek seemed to enjoy himself too. They decided to head toward Stark's Pond for old times sake. And when they got there, they were surprised to see that it was one of the few places that seemed untouched. This spot hadn't been touched by the harshness of their small town war. It was just as perfect and clean as it had been when everything was fine.

It was part of the reason Butters loved nature so much.

As they sat down on the soft grass to relax, Butters kept the conversation going in his chatty, lighthearted way – and eventually, Tweek got a bit chatty too. He'd wanted to come here with Tweek for a reason… but he knew he had to be careful when it came to 'discussing' anything with Tweek. The spazzy blond seemed to erupt at the smallest things, and Butters didn't want to freak him out.

"S-Say Tweek, can I ask you something?…" Butters asked gently. The blond nodded, still lightly tugging at his blond hair absentmindedly. "W-What would you do… if you were in love with a vampire?" He asked slowly.

Tweek flinched, and as predicted, began to spaz out. "_Ack_! J-Jesus, why are you asking ME that? _Gah_, I don't know! How could I possibly know! Oh god, you think I'm in love with Craig!" He began to ramble. "_Arg_! I-I try NOT to be! How the hell do you know that? A-Aw Jesus, they put a wire on me didn't they! I'm bugged! _ARH_!" The blond said frantically, tugging at his clothes.

"No, no, Tweek calm down!" Butters scolded in his gentle way. "I-I wasn't talkin' about you…" He began, but pausing, he quirked his brow. "But… you do? You like Craig?" He asked.

The blond made a few small, awkward noised – before reluctantly, he nodded. "I-Isn't that –_nngh_- why you asked me that? I thought you knew, and you were just trying to…_Gah_! Make me admit it, or something…" The blond said, flinching with almost each word.

"W-Well no, I didn't know you liked him." Butters admitted with a sheepish grin. "But… that's kind of… great." He smiled.

Tweek tugged on his hair again, "GREAT? No it's not! It's horrible, man! I don't know what to do! The g-guy I like wants to eat me!" He sputtered out frantically.

"I-I mean it's GREAT because… well, I'm… I'm kinda goin' through the same thing." He admitted.

This particular revelation made Tweek stop twitching as he thought about it. Still seeming a bit confused, Butters decided he should continue while Tweek was silent and actually paying attention.

"I think I'm really beginnin' to like Stan…" He said.

Tweek flinched, "_Gah_! T-That's a horrible idea! He's almost as bad as Craig… m-maybe –_nngh_- worse! They're dangerous!" He said, his paranoia ringing true.

"A-Aw heck… I know." Butters admitted, before he brought his eyes back up to Tweek. "But… haven't you _felt_ it?" He asked. "That feeling of… protection? Like, they'll hurt all kinds of other people – but never _you_? Like… _maybe_ they like you too?" He asked.

The frazzled blond twitched, but bit his lower lip and didn't speak while he considered the question.

"I don't really know what to make of it," Butters said coaxingly. "B-But sometimes when I'm with Stan… I think he likes me too."

Tweek flinched. "_Ack_! B-But he threw you down a hall LAST night!" He reminded him. "A-And Craig tried to bite me! _Gah_! Jesus, that doesn't seem like… love…" Tweek stammered dishearteningly.

"I-I know." Butters said. "But… I kind of want to do an… experiment." He said, looking back to Tweek intensely. "I haveta know if I'm right." He said. Pausing, he looked at Tweek, "Don't you wanna know if _you're_ right?"

The blond looked like he was going to consider it – but as always, Tweek's paranoid thoughts interrupted his rational side. "_ARH_! N-No! I don't wanna know if he really likes me! _Ack_, it's just gonna be –_nngh_- way too much pressure!"

"Well, I'm g-gonna find out for myself." Butters said strongly, standing up and trying to seem brave. He was a little nervous, however, since his plan involved him staying out until sundown.

Tweek looked up to him, standing quickly himself. "_Gah_! W-What are you going to do?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm gonna stay out till sundown." Butters explained with a semi-confident nod; though his obvious innocent seemed to betray him. "And I'm gonna find Stan… and… if he really _doesn't_ like me, he'll kill me." He said.

The blond made a few nervous noises, "T-That's a pretty –_nngh_- desperate plan! What if he kills you, man?" Tweek said, clearly agitated that Butters was so willing to put himself in harm's way.

"He won't.... He hasn't decided yet." Butters said, affectionately recalling Stan's words to him the other night when he'd broke into his room.

As Butters started to walk away, he felt Tweek following him. "You're coming with me?" He asked hopefully.

"_Gah_! I can't let you go alone! I'll get in trouble! Jesus, everyone will think **I** let you DIE if I go back –_nngh_- without you!" He explained anxiously. Butters saw Tweek pat himself down; like he was mentally making sure he had all his necessary weapons. "I-If things get messy, we're getting out! _Nngh_! I-I don't want something sucking on my neck!" He twitched.

_Unless it's Craig_…

The thought entered his mind so quickly, that Tweek was stunned for a second – before another anxious, desperate sound erupted from the back of his throat… and he tugged at his hair. Both of the young men knew that this little stunt could get them into a lot of trouble… much less, wind up with them dead.

Butters even felt a bit guilty that Tweek had decided to follow him. He shouldn't have said anything – he should have just gone alone. It was such a bad plan and it was full of holes… like what if they couldn't find Stan or Craig? Or what if they ran into other vampires, who didn't necessarily care whether they lived or died? It's not like Tweek or Butters were the most strategic human survivors here.

But the question was going to drive Butters insane… he had to know…

He couldn't stop thinking about Stan, and he figured that Tweek probably couldn't stop thinking about Craig, despite what the paranoid blond might say.

* * *

OOC: I know I know, short chapter. But sometimes you need to have those chapters which get you from point A to point B. Next one will be REALLY good, I promise ;)


	4. The Turn, And Pledge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Stan/Kyle – Stan/Craig

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others like Tweek, Butters, and Christophe are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have no idea how much I hate Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires'. REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** THERE is a picture of Christophe (well, how I imagine Christophe lol) on my profile, so feel free to take a gander lol ;)

**Chapter Theme: **East Hastings – by – Godspeed You Black Emperor

* * *

It had been a few hours since Christophe had left everyone in the cafeteria, but things seemed fairly quiet. He'd debated going back to his room… though, oddly enough, that's where he chose to store Kyle. But instead, he opted to picking an empty classroom a few doors down to read an old book of 19th Century French poetry that he carried around with him.

The mercenary was trying desperately to keep his mind off Gregory's death – but with a vampire now captive in their midst, he found himself more desperate for answers. But he had to be patient, right?

A hollowing scream broke Christophe from his thoughts and he immediately perked up. There was silence for a few moments, and then another piercing scream that echoed through the hall. Shooting out of the classroom and disregarding the book – Christophe took his black 9mm out of the holster, and cocked the gun back as he smoothly and stealthily made his way down the hall. When he heard another scream, he realized it was coming from _his_ room; the room where he'd left Kyle.

Immediately thinking that Kyle must have gotten out – and was killing one of their subordinates, Christophe rushed to the door and kicked it rather forcefully. Of course, what he saw was not Kyle and a victim, but rather, Kyle and Cartman. The bigger twenty-something had pried up one section of the boarded window, to allow a single stream of sunlight into the room. From what it looked like, Cartman had begun to try and question Kyle… but instead of getting answers, resorted to holding various parts of Kyle directly beneath the stream of sunlight that he'd let into the room.

Currently, he was holding Kyle's arm out through the stream of sunlight; the vampire was in obvious pain, and his pale skin had begun to smoke as he screamed.

Without thinking twice, Christophe shoved Cartman aside roughly, before dragging Kyle out of the sunlight, and back into the dark corner of the room.

"Mole, the fuck?" Cartman spat annoyingly.

Christophe didn't answer at first; he simply shot Cartman a glare, before he quickly began to seal up the window once more – hammering nails back in place to re-board the window and block out the light.

Turning back toward Cartman, Christophe threw the hammer down. "Out." He growled darkly.

"Jesus Christ, don't be so fuckin' soft, Mole." Cartman growled, rolling his eyes. "You can't just dance around with him. If we have him here, let's at LEAST get some information from the stupid Jew." He finished.

But Christophe didn't move. "Out." He simply repeated; his eyes glaring daggers at the muscled young man.

Looking back and forth between Christophe and Kyle, who was still huddled in the corner, Cartman stormed out of the room and out of sight. Letting out a long breath, the French mercenary turned back toward Kyle who was huddled on the ground. Moving over to him and kneeling, Christophe yanked him up into his arms, trying to get Kyle to kneel. The redheaded vampire was stammering something incoherent, perhaps delirious with pain as Christophe grasped his arm to look at the damage. It wasn't a life threatening burn, but it was a severe one… it marked his otherwise pale, flawless skin with a black blemish. Given their healing capabilities, Christophe knew that the wound WOULD heal in time. But sunlight was a dangerous thing to a vampire.

"Are you alright?" Christophe asked, trying to keep his voice as even and as uncaring as he could.

Kyle hazily brought his eyes forward to finally look at Christophe. While the mere idea of Christophe rescuing Kyle from Cartman out of anything other than necessity was unlikely… Kyle couldn't help but notice the small flicker of compassion in his eyes. Perhaps because when they were children – he'd held onto Mole and comforted him before he'd died. There had always been affection between them, but once this whole 'vampire' mess started, obviously, they hadn't had much contact, except for the occasional fight.

But his vibrant, unearthly green eyes couldn't help but run over his features – his defined jaw line, and well placed facial features certainly gave him that smoldering, mysterious, European vibe. His deep brown eyes seemed weary, but also strangely alert and aware of his surroundings without 'needing' to be. His dark hair was soft, but unruly in its bed-head appearance… clearly, Christophe was one of those people who could roll out of bed, looking like some kind of Adonis. As he held Kyle in his arms, mindlessly looking over the vampire for any other possible wounds – the redhead couldn't help but admire his strength and well-defined muscle. He wasn't bulky like Cartman, but it was obvious those years of training and mercenary work had been just as kind to his body, as it had been detrimental; his skin had various scars and tattoos on it, but that only served to amplify his protective, capable appeal.

"Are you _alright_?" Christophe repeated, looking into Kyle's eyes now – since he received no answer from the redhead when he'd asked the first time.

Slowly, Kyle nodded, "Yeah…"

While he knew he shouldn't feel sorry for ANY vampire who was hurt, Christophe did feel a bit guilty about this one. Perhaps he should have just come back to his room like he'd intended.

But his thoughts were broken when he felt Kyle clutching to him; as he looked back to the redheaded vampire, he was surprised to see a trembling weakness lingering in his eyes.

"Just… kill me…" Kyle breathed out. It was almost like his resolve had finally broken. "I don't WANT this anymore… do it…" He begged.

Christophe didn't know whether he was being serious or not; every vampire they'd ever come into contact with – including Stan and Craig – were more than _happy_ to have their newfound strength, speed, and agility which came from being a creature of myth.

But Kyle, on the other hand, had never really seemed comfortable with it. And here he was now… begging Christophe to take his life.

"Non." The mercenary answered calmly.

Kyle clutched to him more desperately, "Please! Do it! _Kill_ me!" He yelled.

Grasping Kyle's arms, Christophe shoved the weak redhead back onto the ground and away from him as he stood up.

"Get some zleep… you are overtired," Christophe said darkly, stepping away from the huddled redhead he left on the ground. Moving back to the other side of the room, Christophe locked the door and slid down against it – coming to sit on the ground. He would stay in his own room from now on. He didn't want to chance anyone else coming in here and taking the initiative of 'torturing Kyle'.

While he told himself not to look back at the redhead… he did eventually – his brown eyes trailing over his form, as lay curled onto his side.

Kyle had begged him to kill him; he wanted to end his life, he wanted his own personal nightmare to be over….

But how could Christophe kill something... so beautiful?

* * *

"T-This isn't good man, this isn't GOOD!" Tweek stammered anxiously, his large hazel eyes looking around them as they made their way over the edge of Smiley Town, and past the Bloodless Border. They had agreed not to venture TOO far into the vampire's territory, for fear of getting lost or captured.

But staying close enough to their own borders, they hoped that they might catch sight of Stan or Craig.

The blond rolled his eyes at his companion, "W-Well heck Tweek, if you're scared then stay on the other side of the Smiley Town border. I can find them myself." Butters told him.

"_Agh_! N-No way man! If you leave me, they'll pick us off one by one, and it'll be MY fault!" Tweek said, doing his best to glare at Butters while he continued to twitch. "T-This is a bad idea! I never –_nngh_- should have agreed to do this! Oh God! It's clouded over! A-And that means the vampires can come out sooner! _GAH_! They're probably –_nngh_- already out here!" The spastic blond freaked, tugging at his hair.

Butters grasped Tweek's arms, forcing them to look at one another. "Tweek, y-you better settle down, or there'll be HECK to pay!" The blond warned as best he could; his eyes narrowing, much in the same fashion that his parents used to look at him. If there was one thing Butters DIDN'T miss about his old life, it was constantly being grounded by his parents.

"There's ALREADY heck to pay! _Ack_! And if we stay out any longer, it'll just get WORSE, man! Jesus, we're gonna die out here, and no one knows we went out! _ARG_! They won't even LOOK for us, man! It'll be months before they notice we're gone, and finally –_nngh_- find our bones in some alley!" Tweek yelled, twitching far more rapidly now.

Butters immediately regretted bringing Tweek along. He should have just come alone; he hadn't realized how much of a hindrance the twitchy blond would be. "Then GO BACK, Tweek! I ain't forcin' you to come!" He hissed.

"YES YOU ARE!" Tweek yelled anxiously, tugging his hair. "I-I can't just leave you! I have no choice! I'm being forced into this! _Gah_! I don't WANT to see Craig! This wasn't my idea! You shouldn't have brought this up! It won't end well!" The blond freaked.

But before Butters could respond, he saw Tweek's large hazel eyes grow even wider – and he abruptly covered his mouth with both his hands, as if trying to quell a scream.

Furrowing his brow in confusion, Butters turned around and looked behind him. He could only gasp when he saw four vampires standing there; they were all staring at the two human blonds with absolute blood lust… practically already licking their lips with hunger. In hindsight, Butters knew arguing with Tweek probably wasn't the best move – since their yelling had obviously attracted some early, unwanted attention.

"You lost?" One of the vampires purred.

Butters bravely positioned himself in front of Tweek. "N-Now we don't want any trouble," He said, cocking back the 9mm he held in his hand. He still wasn't used to weapons, despite having to use them in this life. But Butters figured he could bluff his way out of that. "We're lookin' for Stan… or Craig…" He finished - his cornflower blue eyes shifting between the four vampires.

"Oh! Well sure," Another vampire spoke up with a malicious grin. "We'll just take two humans back to our fearless leaders." He spat sarcastically. "THEN for extra kicks, we'll let you stake us, and this war can be done with." The male grinned, flicking his tongue out over his lower lip.

The four began to walk toward the two blonds; their mysterious eyes focused intensely on what they were considering their next FREE meal. Without so much as a thought, Butters and Tweek took off back down the alley – knowing it was only a matter of seconds before the vampires were following. Rounding the corner and emerging back onto the decaying main street, the two blonds began to run as fast as they could toward the border of Smiley Town.

But two MORE vampires suddenly landed right in front of them; jumping expertly and gracefully down from the rooftops above. Screeching to a halt, Butters and Tweek stopped – now sandwiched between SIX vampires.

"O-Oh JESUS!" Tweek screamed, cocking back his own 9mm and holding it shakily.

Butters kept his back pressed against the other blond, so they could successfully cover themselves, while the group of six vampires began to stalk toward them with satisfied grins.

One male tilted his head, "They're rather pretty… don't you think?" He asked another.

"You wanna play with them?" The other smirked.

But a female rolled her eyes, "Let's not waste time. I'm starving…" She complained with a hiss.

"Then you can eat the blond with the drug problem," Another chided, motioning toward the spazing Tweek. "And let _us_ play with the other." He purred, his eyes settling on Butters.

Raising their weapons, Butters and Tweek were about ready to start shooting – panic having set in while the vampires were talking amongst themselves as they began to crowd around.

"Enough." Another voice came.

This particular voice had enough authority to cause each of the six vampires to stop – and turn slowly, parting to show their leader and his second-in-command, standing behind them.

Stan and Craig.

Butters had to literally stop himself from running right into Stan's arms, but he forced himself (and Tweek) to remain calm. Slowly, Stan and Craig walked through the throng of vampires toward where the two blonds stood in the middle.

"They're ours." Craig stated simply, a small sneer on his lips.

Apparently, that wasn't what the others wanted to hear.

"Getting soft, Craig?" One vampire spoke up.

Another chimed in, "I TOLD you he was, didn't I?" He smirked, looking to Craig with a glare. "He's forgotten _what_ he is."

"And it seems YOU have too." Stan snapped. "He's your sire… he made _you_ what you are."

The vampire sneered, "Well things change, _Stan_." He said venomously. "Maybe we're sick of waiting to attack those fucking humans… maybe _we_ think you both don't have it in you to finish the job."

The other vampires seemed to grin maliciously in agreement.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise me that our _subordinates_ want to try mutiny." Craig sighed, glancing at Stan casually.

Stan scoffed, "They never WERE very bright."

They spoke as if the other vampires couldn't hear them – which only served to piss OFF the vampires more, and further confuse Tweek and Butters.

Within the flash of a second – Butters felt himself scooped up into Stan's arms, while Tweek was taken into Craig's.

Butters clutched himself around Stan, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his torso while the stronger vampire ran, easily supporting Butters while he began to scale a neighboring building. Tweek was doing the same; only he was clutching onto Craig's back – and screaming in absolute, paranoid fear.

The vampires chased after their two leaders viciously; growling and trying to catch up to them. But Stan and Craig were the 'eldest' of the vampires in South Park… they were the first, and as such, they had _much_ more experience in utilizing their abilities.

Butters couldn't help but admire how effortless it seemed… and how strange it was that Stan and Craig were now _saving_ him and Tweek – with the risk of their own clan declaring a mutiny.

As they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Craig and Stan didn't seem to break a sweat, as they out maneuvered the other vampires acrobatically. Butters ended up shutting his eyes tightly, because everything was moving in such a blur. It was also hard to ignore the fear that Stan might drop him. Cracking his eyes open a bit, he saw Tweek had ALREADY closed his eyes and was muttering some incoherent words about dying. Both couldn't help but let out nervous screams as they neared a rather large gap between two buildings. But once again, Stan and Craig seemed to make the jump effortlessly; landing without even breaking their stride.

But that's when Butters noticed the familiar area.

They were back across the Smiley Town border.

Turning his head, he saw them heading toward the high school – their strong hold. "N-No Stan! If they see you, they'll—" He began.

"Shut up, Butters!" Stan hissed closely into his ear as they continued to move.

Looking back toward the high school, Butters could already see the shadows of movement from within, and he could hear the fire alarm from within the school (their official 'siren' to alert their group that vampires were approaching). He wasn't surprised that the resistance had SEEN this hoard of vampires running toward their base.

They thought it was just another vampire attack: a raid, a rush against their doors to try and get in.

Butters just wished he could tell them not to shoot… at least, not at the two vampires who were _trying_ to save them.

As they got closer to the door, Butters couldn't help but close his eyes again.

This was it. They were ALL going to get shot at, and it was HIS fault… because it had been his idea to go into their territory to find Stan. Well, Stan was with him now, and they would die together... because of him.

But as the sound of gunshots rang out – Butters felt weightless for a second… like he was floating in the air.

Finally cracking his eyes open as a hard 'thud' jolted him, he noticed that they were suddenly on the roof of the high school.

…How Stan and Craig had managed to jump… or even fly so high in a single leap… was beyond Butters' understanding. He couldn't help but look at Stan in awe. It was like they could DO anything!

The sounds of shots and screams didn't stop though – as Butters' finally began to realize what Craig and Stan had done. They'd run toward the High School, knowing very well that the Resistance would open fire, thus, leading their own kind to certain death – while they avoided it. They saved Butters and Tweek, while eliminating SIX vampires who were set to betray them.

It was achingly smart… and incredibly malicious and dark, once the idea settled into Butters' head.

"Get inside," Craig ordered Tweek with a glare; it was obvious he was angry, but so much so that he wasn't prepared to get into it right now.

Tweek hesitantly stumbled out of Craig's arms, and ran toward the door, which would lead back inside from the rooftop.

"Let go, Butters." Stan instructed.

But Butters held on tighter. "No!" He yelled.

"Butters, LET GO!" Stan hissed again, looking to him furiously. "You've caused enough trouble!"

While it hurt to hear Stan say that, Butters knew that, ultimately, he was right. "Don't leave!" He yelled again.

But within that moment, Stan whipped Butters around, and tossed him across the roof. The smaller blond tumbled to the ground, crying out in pain and defiance at being tossed aside ONCE more. Stan looked to him – torn between wanting to stay, and being absolutely furious because Butters wouldn't listen. A slight tug on Stan's arm pulled him out of it, and soon, he and Craig had disappeared back into the darkness… leaving behind them the bodies of six dead vampires, and a scrambling Resistance group, who were no doubt baffled by the sudden attack.

When Butters looked up, everything fell silence. The shooting had stopped, but he could still hear the Resistance yelling back and forth from inside.

"C-Come on man! Oh Jesus, we're in so much TROUBLE!" Tweek yelled, grabbing Butters' arm and pulling him to his feet.

Still in a daze, Butters let himself be taken inside – as they rushed down the stairs.

How the hell were they supposed to explain this?

* * *

"What ze 'ell were you zhinking!" Christophe spat angrily.

Their group had gathered in the cafeteria; Butters and Tweek were sitting at one particular table with their heads down, ashamed – as Christophe, Cartman, Token, Clyde and Wendy stood in front of them.

Cartman shook his head, "Butters, you've ALWAYS been stupid, but this almost gives us a PERMISSION to just kill you dead." He growled.

"Well the vampires are DEAD, ain't they? It's not like shootin' down six vampires is a waste of time." Butters pouted defiantly; a hint of anger lingering in his eyes.

Tweek tugged on his shirt and hair anxiously, "J-Jesus, man! Don't talk back! _ARG_! You've gotten me into enough trouble!" He stammered, his wide hazel eyes still looking around as if he was expecting another attack.

"WHY were you out past ze curfew without a team? And WHY did you lead zhem back 'ere?" Christophe asked; cigarette dangling from his lips as he stood there with his arms crossed.

Butters looked up to Christophe, still seeming rather angry about this interrogation. "I told you, I had to find Stan." He repeated.

"Yeah, but WHY?" Cartman snapped, rolling his eyes.

But the smaller blond shot him a glare, "That's no one's business but mine!" He shouted defiantly. It wasn't really LIKE Butters to defy his leaders, or talk back to anyone… ever. Yet he had been through so much tonight, and was so inwardly conflicted about his own feelings – that he'd simply had enough.

"Well maybe it IS our business, Butters," Cartman sneered, grabbing the front of Butters' shirt and pulling him up threateningly. "Maybe you wanna turn vampire, or maybe you wanna give away some of our positions, or maybe you wanna give Stan and Craig tip offs as to where we'll be, and when. The list is _endless_… so which is it?" He asked darkly.

Butters narrowed his eyes at the young man who'd bullied him during his youth, and - in a surprising move - shoved Cartman back away from him. "I'm NOT turnin'… and neither is Tweek!" Butters snapped. "We went to go find Stan and Craig, but while we were there – these other vampires ambushed us. Craig and Stan SAVED our lives, and brought us back here…" He explained with a growl.

"Why would zhey save you?" Christophe asked, quirking a brow as he looked to Butters and Tweek; it almost seemed like he was studying them… perhaps trying to mentally deduct if they were telling the truth.

The small blond looked over toward the French mercenary, "I-I don't know _why_, for sure… but those vampires were gonna stab 'em in the back anyhow." Butters said with a curt nod. "It was like a… u-uh…." He began, trying to remember the word.

"…Mutin'ee?" Christophe finished.

Nodding, Butters continued, "Yeah. Mutiny. Against Craig and Stan." He said. "They saved our lives, and I think that _proves_ they've still got some good in 'em." Butters announced.

"Yeah, OR they're playing you." Token said, shaking his head.

Wendy could only nod in agreement, "He's right. I mean, what if this is some big, elaborate plan to get us to trust them… and then they stab us in the back?" She said, looking over toward Cartman. "They're not as dumb as they look."

"It ain't a trick!" Butters yelled angrily. "They used to be your friends! Why can't you give these fellas the benefit of the doubt?" He asked.

"_Argh_! Butters, s-shut the hell up! You're getting us into more trouble! Oh Jesus, they're going to think we've flipped sides! _GAH_! I don't wanna die, I'm not a snitch! I don't WANT to be a vampire! I don't agree with him!" Tweek yelled anxiously.

Cartman growled, ignoring Tweek, "USED to be, Butters! They USED to be our friends, and now, we've all spent the last six months trying to kill each other! What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"Enough," Christophe ordered, grasping Butters by the arm. Looking to Cartman, he motioned for him to grab Tweek – and follow behind him.

Butters' anger actually dissolved a bit as Christophe, with Tweek and Cartman following behind, took him away. "W-What are you doing?" Butters asked nervously; his rebellious streak fading, as it so often did, when he realized how much trouble he was in.

"You are goeeng to be kept in your room…a lockdown, until we can dizcuss zhis." He told him calmly.

Heading up a few flights of stairs, Christophe stopped at Butters' classroom first – giving him a small shove inside, before he shut the door behind him, and took out a rather large set of multiple keys. Finding the right one, he locked the classroom door from the outside, so Butters' couldn't get out.

Motioning with his head to Eric, the two continued down the hall with Tweek in grasp.

"_ARG_! Please don't lock the door! Oh god, what if there's a fire? What if you forget I'm in there? _GAH_! I-It wasn't me! I didn't want to go! _Nngh_!" He stammered quickly.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. Once they got to his room, they tossed Tweek inside – and again – locked his classroom door from the outside. Exchanging a look between them, Christophe and Cartman began to head back down the hall and toward the cafeteria… when Christophe stopped in front of his own room.

"I will meet you down zhere," He mumbled to Cartman.

Eric shrugged and continued on his way – while Christophe slipped into his own room.

This whole _strange_ series of circumstances had bothered Christophe… and now, he had a few quick questions for Kyle…

* * *

Tweek was pacing erratically around his classroom – his eyes occasionally flicking to the door. They had to let him out soon, right? It wasn't HIS idea to go across the border and find Stan and Craig… it had been Butters idea. Then again, deep down, Tweek knew that he'd been just as responsible, since he allowed the other blond to persuade him. He had no right to use his feelings for Craig against him; even though Tweek wasn't really sure HOW he felt about Craig anymore.

"Tweek." A stern voice said from behind him.

Letting out a cry of shock – Tweek spun around to see Craig standing there, glaring at him. "_GAH_! H-How did you get in here?" Tweek stammered, tugging on his hair.

"Tweek, what the FUCK were you doing!" He hissed – completely ignoring the blond's question about how he got into the classroom. "You just cost me my position because I _had_ to rescue you… and for what?"

The blond twitched, and looked back to Craig with as much anger as he could, "_Arg_! Y-You should be THANKING us!" He yelped out, blinking rapidly.

"Are you _kidding_!" Craig hissed. "Thanking you for what! For turning our own kind against us, because you and Butters chose to do something stupid!" He asked sarcastically.

But Tweek kept his eyes as stern as possible - despite his body twitching and betraying his usual paranoia, "_Nngh_, t-that vampire said they'd hated you for a WHILE! _Ack_, if anything, W-WE drew out their plot! We saved YOUR life, man! J-Jesus, they would have betrayed you, and you –_nggh_- never would have seen it coming!" He rambled anxiously, moving his hands to tug on his shirt now, instead of his hair.

Craig was about to spit something back at him – but when he considered Tweek's rationale… it was actually kind of true. While he and Stan had always suspected that a FEW of their vampires might one day try to take over, they could never really pin point who, or how many. But with the sudden, unexpected arrival of Tweek and Butters over the Bloodless Border – their enemies had been drawn out. In fact, the number was higher than Craig would have thought… and while he and Stan WERE experienced, the odds weren't in their favor with two against six. There may even be more; it was hard to say how many vampires in their group had grown 'tired' of Craig's leadership and favoritism.

So the two former best-friends simply stood there – both glaring at the other, but both at a loss of what to say…

Of course, the silence didn't last long, what with Tweek's tendency to blurt out anxious and nervous noises.

"What's wrong with you?" Craig asked, looking to his ex-best friend distastefully. But his eyes softened slightly, "You hurt or something?"

The blond tugged at his hair and bit his lower lip, "_Ack_... I-I don't like being locked in here. I can't get out! W-What if something happens? _GAH_! I-I'm stuck in here with a vampire! What if you decide to kill me? What if you get hungry? Maybe they'll forget I'm in here..." He stammered anxiously, getting more and more worked up as his eyes stayed focused on the locked classroom door.

But the feeling of Craig's arms around him, made Tweek jump and erupted a small noise from his throat.

"Calm down." The deep voice of Craig whispered into his ear. "You're fine. Just convince yourself you can leave this room whenever you want to." He said. Tweek flinched, and couldn't help the blush from spreading on his cheeks; it was kind of nice to have his friend's arms around him again. He had subconsciously missed the feeling of being against Craig's chest.

The blond looked back to the door and twitched again; another small, paranoid whine passing his lips. "_Nngh_, b-but it's locked! And they have the keys, so--" He began.

"Tweek." Craig interrupted again; his nose bumping against the side of the blond's head... once more, inhaling that familiar scent, which seemed to be a mixture of coffee, and caramel, oddly enough. A pleasing scent - at least, to Craig it was. "They won't forget you're in here." He soothed. "I don't think anyone could forget about you,"

Craig found those last words passing by his lips without even thinking about it. While he immediately regretted admitting that - it seemed to do the trick. Tweek stopped twitching so erratically, and seemed to calm down a bit. The raven-haired vampire couldn't help but smirk a bit; looks like he still had the magic touch when it came to calming Tweek.

Slowly, Craig slipped his arms away from Tweek, releasing the calmed blond.

And oddly enough... Tweek found himself wishing he was back in his arms...

....Safe.

* * *

Butters had sat down on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands after being locked in his room. He could faintly hear Tweek desperately pleading not to be 'locked down' further down the hall. It was his fault… he never should have dragged Tweek into this. Butters had thought about everything that could go wrong… but he _hadn't_ really thought about the consequences afterward. That is, everyone in their group was now suspicious of him and Tweek.

What was he supposed to say? That he wanted to find Stan, and find out what the vampire really thought of him? It sounded so stupid and useless now…

Hearing a slight sound across the room, Butters' head shot up – and he found himself looking at the tall, silent, black figure of Stan Marsh.

"What were you thinking?" He heard Stan ask; his voice was deep and calm, but obviously agitated. It had a serious tone to it that Butters didn't really LIKE hearing.

The blond stood up from his bed, bumping his fists nervously together. "I… I guess I wasn't…" He admitted. "I just… I-I just wanted to see you," He began to explain.

"Butters…" Stan sighed, shaking his head – like he was frustrated (and disappointed) that THAT was the reason he almost got himself killed.

Hearing that tone, the small blond couldn't help but choke out a sob, before rushing toward the vampire, and wrapping his arms around the taller young man. He buried his head into Stan's chest as he held onto the raven-haired boy… who, once again, refrained from holding him.

The blond closed his eyes, "Don't be mad." He begged quietly.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." Stan began to lecture sternly. "And what's worse, is that you put TWEEK in danger, which is only going to make Craig that much more pissed off." He scolded.

Butters trembled a bit, unable to look Stan in the eye; he really did feel awful and embarrassed. This entire thing was his fault; this wasn't some kind of trick, and no one forced him to make that stupid decision… for once, he'd done it all on his own, and it had shaken things up for the worst.

Feeling the blond boy shaking, Stan's heart dropped. He was being hard on Butters, but it was only because he cared about him. He didn't WANT Butters taking stupid risks… like trying to see him. Stan could TAKE those risks to see Butters because he had nothing to lose.

Raising a hand, Stan paused… before he gently stroked the back of Butters' head comfortingly: his fingers lightly caressing his soft hair. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice not nearly as harsh as before.

Hearing Stan's tone change to concern instead of frustration – and immediately noticing Stan's gesture of comforting, physical contact – Butters raised his head finally, looking up into the luminous blue eyes of the vampire he was clutching to.

"Y-Yeah," He breathed out as his large, hopeful eyes met Stan's. "Are you?" He asked.

Stan actually smirked at the question. "I'm fine." He answered quietly. Looking out the window, his brief smile faded. "But… I have to go."

"W-Why?" Butters asked desperately, tightening his arms around Stan like he always tended to do when he knew the vampire would be leaving.

The dark-haired man looked back to him, "Because." He answered simply.

"Well… w-where are you going?" He asked.

Stan sighed, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?" The blond pushed strongly – it was clear that he was getting tired of Stan trying to distance himself from him.

But the vampire only looked at him sternly, "Because I don't want you to try and _find_ me again. It's too dangerous." He answered in a more serious tone. "I NEVER want you to risk your own safety for me. Under _any_ circumstances." Stan said.

Cupping Butters' cheek in his pale hand, his blue eyes focused on the younger teen. "Promise me."

"I-I promise…" Butters said reluctantly, absentmindedly tilting his head into Stan's touch. Lowering his eyes for a moment, a thought occurred to him, and he looked back at Stan. "B-But… you're coming back, right?" He asked.

Stan looked down, once more sighing with disappointment, "Butters…" He mumbled, shaking his head as he pulled himself away from the blond's arms.

"Promise you're coming back!" Butters said angrily; his eyes firm, despite the fact his lower lip was trembling. "Y-You made me promise that I wouldn't try to find you… so… so you gotta give me a reason not to go lookin'…" He debated.

Flicking his eyes back to Butters – Stan allowed a few minutes of silence to pass between them, before he finally nodded. "I promise."

If it meant keeping Butters in his OWN territory, and thus, SAFE… then Stan knew he would have to agree. Finally letting out a satisfied breath, Butters closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Stan's waist for one last embrace.

This time, Stan embraced him back; wrapping one arm around Butters' shorter shoulders, while his other hand cradled the blond's head against his chest; his pale fingers again, absentmindedly dipping into his soft hair.

* * *

"Why would zhey do zhat?" Christophe asked Kyle.

Instead of standing over him, and looming like he probably should have… Christophe was sitting in front of Kyle on the ground. The redheaded vampire had his back against the wall. "...Do what?" He asked.

"Why would Stan and Craig save zhem?" He clarified.

Kyle tilted his head a bit at the question, like he was trying to get a read on Christophe, and why the answer might interest him so much. He'd heard the alarm going off earlier, and from the vague information Christophe had told him… Kyle knew that roughly six vampires were dead, and Craig and Stan had allegedly saved Butters and Tweek.

The redhead finally shrugged, "Because they like them?"

It was a simple answer, and one that Christophe wasn't entirely happy with. However, he didn't really have much choice; it's not like Kyle could predict what Butters and Tweek were going to do… he'd been held captive _here_ the entire time.

"Would you ever do zhat?" The Frenchman purred, placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. "Reesk your life to zave someone you… 'liked'…?" He clarified.

Kyle moved his luminescent green eyes back toward Christophe. "I wouldn't know… I've never been in l—" He stopped himself, before continuing. "I've never... liked... anyone enough to find out."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, and when Kyle finally looked back toward Christophe, the young man was smiling at him.

"Me neiz'er." He admitted. Tilting his head, Christophe smoked casually, and continued to stare at Kyle, like he was trying to read his mind. "I do not zhink it eez poss'eeble for a 'uman and vampire to love one ano'zer."

At that statement, however, Kyle's eyes shot back up to Christophe with an incredible amount of interest… so much so, that Christophe mentally ran over what he'd just said. It made sense, didn't it? Why was Kyle suddenly looking at him like that? … Like, he knew something?

"Well…" Kyle finally mumbled, lazing against the wall further. "I'm sure Gregory and Kenny would disagree with you." He said; his voice trailing off.

Christophe narrowed his eyes as he stared at the redheaded vampire. There was no hint of sarcasm to his voice – no sense of teasing or jest.

It almost sounded… true.

"Zhat is not poss'eeble." He spat. "Gregor'ee would not 'ave…" Christophe began, but he stopped himself when he realized Kyle hadn't faltered. "…'e did not even like Ke—" He started again, but once more stopped when Kyle's expression didn't change.

Kenny and… Gregory?

_"Mole,"_

The static voice of Cartman buzzed through his walkie as he sat there – staring silently at Kyle, who was staring right back at him calmly.

_"Answer you French piece of shit!"_

Grabbing his walkie-talkie – now even more frustrated - Christophe growled, "What?"

_"You were supposed to start your rounds twenty minutes ago. Hurry the fuck up!"_ Cartman demanded through the walkie.

Letting out an angry sigh, Christophe shoved the walkie-talkie back into his pocket and stood up – looking down toward Kyle. "Lyeeng does not become you," He grumbled; trying to convince himself that anything Kyle had just 'implied' with his little comment about Gregory and Kenny was a lie.

"You're right," Kyle shrugged, lying back on the ground on his side. "It doesn't."

His lip twitching into a snarl, Christophe stormed out and locked the door behind him, before he began to head down the dark school hall.

God damn it… he'd be thinking about that for the rest of the night.


	5. Live Together, Die Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Stan/Kyle – Stan/Craig

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others like Tweek, Butters, and Christophe are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have no idea how much I hate Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires'. REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** Hope you guys are still enjoying! Sorry for the slow update! lol

**Chapter Theme: **East Hastings – by – Godspeed You Black Emperor

* * *

Christophe and Cartman finally decided to let Butters and Tweek out of their rooms the next day – and brought them back down to the cafeteria. They had tried to question the two blonds some more, but still, they got the same answers, and the same claim that Stan and Craig were now loners.

"Eet eez just a leetle 'ard to believe." Christophe mumbled, puffing on a cigarette as he looked between the two.

Butters bumped his fists together, "T-Then why don't you let THEM tell you?" He asked hopefully. "W-What if…. What if we got Craig and Stan to talk to you guys?" Butters suggested.

"Yeah. Talking to those dickholes is _exactly_ something I want to do." Cartman scoffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

The smaller blond narrowed his eyes, "Well I don't hear _you_ comin' up with a-anything." He said defensively. "Maybe if you just TALK to them… we can work this whole thing out."

"You know 'ow to get in touch wit zhem?" Christophe asked calmly.

Cartman turned his eyes to the Frenchman. "You can't tell me you're ACTUALLY considering this!" He asked in disbelief.

But the Mole ignored him, and kept his eyes on Butters. Ever since Kyle had mentioned Gregory and Kenny – he hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. He wanted to know what had happened, and it was bothering him almost to the point of obsession.

"Eef you can get zhem on ze roof tonight… zhen, per'aps we will 'ear zhem out." He said. "But we will be armed… and zhis better not be some kind of trick. I 'ave no prob'lem shooteeng you in ze deeck if somezhing goes wrong." Christophe warned, glaring at Butters.

But the small blond had already erupted in a large smile. "I-I promise! It won't be! You'll see! We'll get them to talk to you! … B-But only YOU." Butters said, shooting a small glare at Cartman. "I don't trust HIM."

"Pft..." Cartman scoffed, looking at Christophe – and waiting for the Mole to back him up.

But Christophe nodded. "Done. Just me." He agreed.

"What!" Cartman yelled. "Mole, the fuck?" He complained in disbelief.

The Frenchman shrugged. "…'E eez right. You will only increase ze tension. You are _not _comeeng." He said calmly – looking at Cartman with a warning stare.

Despite how much it bothered him, Cartman said nothing, and instead – stood and stormed out of the cafeteria. They could all only assume he was going to find Wendy, and complain to her about the total lack of respect when it came to his 'authoritah'.

Shortly after, Butters and Tweek left the cafeteria and began to walk through the school halls. "_Ack_! J-Jesus man! Why did you agree to THAT! They aren't going to want to talk to anyone! They're going to be so MAD!" The blond stammered.

"It'll be fine, Tweek… I'm sure it will be." He said, trying to keep optimistic about the whole plan.

But Tweek shook his head, and tugged on his hair. "_Gah_! T-That's what YOU think! I know Craig! He won't WANT to talk! _Ack_! Maybe they'll kill us! _Nngh_! What if they think it's a trick! I mean Christ, h-how do we even get in touch with them!" He asked.

At the last question… Butters actually paused. Shit.

How WAS he supposed to get in contact with Stan, or even Craig? It's not like anyone used cell phones anymore – and it wasn't like they KNEW where the vampires were; Stan had made a point _not_ to tell Butters.

"W-Well, we will just go to the roof at sundown… and… and I'm sure they'll come." Butters smiled. "We'll wait."

Tweek stammered incoherently, "H-How do you KNOW they'll come?" He asked nervously.

"I don't 'know' that they'll come," Butters shrugged innocently with a smile. "I just _think_ that they will."

* * *

"This isn't a good idea." Stan said, shaking his head.

Craig didn't bother looking at him; the two were perched on an abandoned house a block away from the high school, where the current Resistance held up. "Well, we don't really have a lot of options." He mumbled. "Who knows how many other vampires want to see us die? I don't want to go back to the community center to fight a bunch of pissed off people." He smirked. "This way, we can fuck _them_ before they fuck us."

"And you just think that the Resistance is MAGICALLY going to forgive everything and anything WE have ever done? We were the leaders Craig, not the bystanders or followers. I think that carries a certain weight." Stan argued bitterly.

The raven-haired vampire nodded, "True. But we've got at least two people on our side in the Resistance… and a speculated ZERO people on our side over the Bloodless Border. I think I'd rather take my chances with the Resistance." He shrugged with a knowing smirk. "We'll make them benefit from having us on their side. Maybe we can even find a way to reverse this."

Stan glanced at Craig out of the corner of his eye. If he'd known everything was going to fall apart like this… maybe he would have done things differently. Maybe he wouldn't have accepted Craig's proposal for eternal vampiric life. "….What's that?" Stan asked, his eyes narrowing toward the roof of the high school in the distance.

With their keen eyesight, the two noticed a small figure on the roof. Then, there was another…

* * *

"_Ack_! T-This is such a BAD idea, man!" Tweek stammered, looking around wildly at every possible spot on the school rooftop. "Y-You're going to get me killed!"

Christophe rolled his eyes as he crouched behind a large vent. "Shut eet." He growled. "Just try to act normal."

"This IS normal for Tweek." Butters said, giving a bashful smile at his own joke. Tweek shot him a quick glare, before he continued to twitch and look around skeptically.

The plan was for Christophe to hide, while Butters and Tweek wandered around the roof; hopefully, drawing attention to themselves, thus, pulling out Stan and Craig. If they liked these blonds as much as Kyle told him they did… Christophe figured the two vampires would be subtly and silently patrolling their grounds for an opportunity to make contact.

As silence fell over the rooftop, Butters and Tweek tried to keep a small conversation going. Of course it was a bit useless, since the paranoid blond just kept interrupting with small noises of protest about how this wasn't going to work.

"Well I don't think Craig's gonna_ hurt_ you, Tweek." Butters said gently, bumping his fists together while his cornflower blue eyes kept a look out for Stan.

Tweek flinched, "Y-Yeah but –_nngh_- what's to stop him from hurting YOU?" He panicked. "Jesus, what if they switch? Just because Craig won't kill me, doesn't mean Stan CAN'T! We're dead for sure!"

"Come on Tweek," A smooth, confident voice said. Turning sharply – both blonds found themselves looking at the approaching forms of Stan and Craig. "Do you really think I'd let Stan hurt you?" He purred. Pausing, his eyes flickered over to Stan. "Besides… if he tried, he knows I'd hurt something that belongs to _him_ in return…" He mused – his luminous gray eyes shifting toward Butters.

For some reason, his cold gaze made the small blond tremble with a bit of anxiety. While he trusted Stan completely, Butters knew he couldn't say the same about Craig.

"What are you doing up here?" Stan asked a bit suspiciously as he approached Butters.

Butters shifted his eyes, "W-Well nuthin'… we were just hopin' you'd come back." He said, offering the dark-haired vampire a nervous smile.

Once Craig and Stan got close, both of them suddenly froze in place. The blonds stiffened with worry, as Craig tilted his head to the side; like he could smell something. With a slight sneer, and a quick glance to once another – Stan grabbed Butters to him, and Craig grabbed Tweek to him. Spinning the blonds around in their arms, the ravens wrapped one arm around their waist, while the other threaded into their hair and tilted their heads roughly; opening easy access for a quick bite.

"I _hate_ it when you try to do stupid shit like this, Tweek…" Craig hissed; his cold breath against the blonds neck making Tweek shiver. "Why don't you tell Christophe to come out before Stan and I take an early dinner?" He growled huskily.

Tweek's eyes widened, "_Nngh_!" He tried to shift away from Craig, but the vampire's grip was like an iron trap, and he couldn't move.

"W-We weren't tryin' to do anything," Butters spoke up, feeling just as vulnerable with Stan behind him and ready to bite like Craig. As much as he trusted Stan, a position like this could _still_ make him nervous. "C-Christophe… come out…" He called.

Slowly, Christophe walked out – immediately focusing on the two vampires who held the blonds in front of them; positioned to bite and kill if they needed to. "Zhere iz no need for zhis… 'ostility." The Frenchman purred smoothly with a shrug. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" Stan snapped.

"Your leetle blond toys told me you, eh… 'ad an unfortunate 'falleeng out' with your clan." He smirked. "Zhey seem to be _convinced_ zhat you are not cold blooded killares with nozhing to lose." Christophe lifted his chin a bit. "But geeven your positions now, **I** am not zo convinced." His eyes shifted from Craig to Stan, obviously referring to how they were holding Butters and Tweek hostage, in a sense, to draw out Christophe. He knew he was right. If Stan and Craig liked these blonds so much, why were they willing to hold them for ransom when threatened?

Craig and Stan exchanged a quick glance, before Craig smirked. "What's in this for you?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. "Butters and Tweek have connections to Stan and me, whether you like it or not… but that doesn't explain why YOU are willing to hear us out." He mused; his blue eyes focusing right on Christophe. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Gregory's untimely end, would it?" He smirked.

He saw the Frenchman's eyes harden.

"I want to know what 'appened." He snapped darkly. "Eef you tell me, zhen, maybe we will 'elp you out. From what I 'ave 'eard, you two are nut exactlee in ze vampiric 'loop' anymore… so I take eet, you need us just as much as we need you." The Frenchman said, calming his inner demon to speak some sense. "Togezher, maybe we can end zhis."

Stan and Craig exchanged another brief look, before turning back to Christophe.

"Why don't you just ask Kyle?" Stan spoke up calmly. "Isn't that why you're keeping him?"

Christophe stiffened a bit, before he shrugged. "Eef you want 'im back… you can 'ave 'im. Why don't we do a trade, ah? We geeve you Kyel… and… you 'elp us figure out a way to stop zhis war from progresseeng any furzher."

"Deal." Craig spoke up with a smirk. Both he and Stan released Butters and Tweek. The twitchy blond immediately stumbled away from Craig with a nervous blush, before he looked back to him. Whereas Butters took a few steps away from Stan, rubbing his arms and looking up to the vampire with a slightly hurt expression.

Nodding, Christophe gave a small incline of his head, motioning for them to follow. The small group headed off the roof and back into the sanctuary of the high school. Christophe decided to take them to Kyle, before taking them to the rest of the group. He figured Cartman, Wendy, and Token would have some choice words for them; perhaps even rebel against working with their ex-friends. But he was going to be selfish for the time being. He wanted his own questions answered.

* * *

Unlocking the door to his classroom, Christophe led everyone in before shutting the door behind them. Kyle looked up, and a small smile of relief grew on his lips once he saw Craig and Stan. Standing, he moved quickly over to Stan and was embraced by the raven-haired vampire tightly. "You ok?" Stan purred into his ear.

"Yeah…" The redhead mumbled.

Cupping his best friend's cheeks between his hands, Stan lifted Kyle's head up toward his own, and placed a deep kiss on his lips. To the surprise (and silent jealousy) of Butters and Christophe, the redhead actually appeared to be kissing back. Pulling away from one another with a brief, tender look - Kyle obediently moved over to Craig – who did a similar move by pulling the shorter redhead into his arms and placing a hungry kiss on his lips.

"_ARG_!" Tweek exclaimed, narrowing his eyes as he twitched. "W-Why are you kissing?" The blond demanded; asking the obvious question that was on the minds of the other two humans watching. Butters was kind of surprised at Tweek's outright jealousy, since he was normally the first one to downplay any attraction to Craig whatsoever.

Craig smirked as he released Kyle and looked back toward Tweek. "We all became very… 'close'… with this new lifestyle." He mused gently, taking a few steps toward Tweek with a predatory look in his bright gray eyes. "Why? … Jealous?" He purred.

But Christophe stepped in front of him, successfully blocking Craig's path to the blond.

"Enough." He growled. "I gave you ze red'ead, now you are to 'elp us figure out 'ow to stop zhis war from continuing." Christophe told him seriously.

Craig tossed a quick glance to Stan, who had moved to stand close to Kyle once again. "Damien." Stan responded, turning his eyes back to Christophe. "He was the one who made Craig what he is… so… he should be the one with the answers."

"And where iz Damien?" The Frenchman asked pointedly.

Stan smirked. "Pip's house." He shrugged. "Where else would he be?" He asked rhetorically. Naturally, the son of the devil was held up in the house of his lover. With South Park abandoned, the two could be together in peace (as odd as it sounded) without being bothered. Damien's little plan to evict and control South Park had worked… but like any plan, there had to be a 'back up' plan in case things went too far.

"Alright." Christophe nodded. "Zhen we go to ze demon's 'ouse… and talk to 'im." He instructed. "For now, zhough, Butters and Tweek weel take you down to ze forum… and explain to ze ozhers." He said – tossing a firm glance to Tweek and Butters. "You are on enemy ground, _mon amis_… it would be wise nut to try anyzhing fooleesh." He warned, turning his brown orbs back to Stan and Craig.

Craig smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said casually. Moving over to Tweek, Craig roughly grabbed his hand and tugged him to his side. The blond made a small, anxious noise – but complied.

"Let's go then." Butters said sternly; a pout on his lips as he looked from Stan, and then a bit jealously to Kyle. Giving a small smile, Stan followed the other three out of the class, leaving Christophe and Kyle alone.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Stan asked as the four walked down the empty, dark halls of the high school en route to the cafeteria forum. He was walking alongside Butters while Craig and Tweek were further up ahead; by the looks of it, Craig was keeping Tweek close and feeling him up in the process as they walked. Occasionally the blond made small noises of protest, but no real physical refusal. The small blond at HIS side, however, had done nothing but scowl and keep quiet since they left.

Butters huffed out a breath. "I don't like you kissin' people." He said flatly. "_There_. I said it." He grumbled, mostly to himself.

"And why not?" Stan mused, moving to walk closer with Butters.

The small blond furrowed his brow. "I-I just DON'T…" He paused. "Besides, I think Christophe and Kyle like each other, so… so you might as well just leave him alone." He commented bitterly. Stan could practically hear the jealousy oozing from Butters' words.

"Kyle and I are just close, Butters. It's something that started between the three of us when we became… well, like this." Stan explained smoothly; his eyes flickered up toward Craig – who was still too wrapped up in flustering the paranoid blond at his side. "Besides… Kyle isn't really what I'm after." He purred.

Butters blushed, "W-Well… good." He said, trying to keep his strong voice up, but it had faltered a bit, now that his imagination was running with thoughts of 'who' or 'what' Stan might be after instead.

As the foursome headed down another hall, Butters suddenly gasped as he felt himself pushed up against a nearby wall; Stan's taller form pressing against him securely as gentle, cornflower blue eyes met luminous ocean blue.

"Are you _jealous_, Butters?" Stan whispered with a small smirk against the blond's lips.

Butters looked up at him, swallowing, "I-I… well, uh…" He stammered awkwardly.

Glancing behind him, Craig noticed that Stan had Butters pressed up against a wall.

"Perfect." Craig mused, grasping Tweek and pushing the twitching blond up against the other wall in a similar fashion. "A pit stop." He grinned, bearing his sharp teeth to Tweek.

The spazing blond flinched, "_Nngh_! W-We should KEEP going!"

"Why? We've got time." Craig murmured, licking his bottom lip as his eyes flickered toward where Stan was preoccupied with Butters. "Besides, no one knows we're going down there. We won't be 'late' for something that doesn't have a scheduled arrival." He said as one of his hands slid behind Tweek's neck, while the other slid down to wrap around the blond's waist.

Tweek shuddered, "O-Oh Jesus!" He whined.

"Come on, you're not still scared of me, are you?" Craig chuckled, lingering his lips close to Tweek's.

The blond twitched, blinking rapidly. "Y-Yes! _Nngh_!"

"Good." Craig moaned, rubbing his hips against Tweek's. "That's a turn on." He muttered, before instantly closing his mouth around the blond's in a deep kiss. Tweek moaned and nearly became paralyzed with fear… before feeling Craig's tongue pushing past his lips and into his mouth. This erupted another involuntary whimper from the back of Tweek's throat as his hands came up to clutch at the front of Craig's large dark coat.

As afraid as he was… and as much as Tweek was torn between trusting Craig, and staking him in the heart when he least expected… he was enjoying this kiss. Wasn't it kind of flattering? To have some kind of creature of myth pursuing you? …

Butters, on the other hand, certainly thought so - even if Tweek was still inwardly debating whether or not he liked the attention. His eyes nervously flickered down the hall, where he saw Craig already claiming Tweek's mouth. The twitchy blond's whimpers could be heard from their position a bit further back down the hall. Stan shifted his eyes to look briefly at them as well, before turning back to Butters.

"You didn't answer my question." Stan whispered, his lips barely brushing against the side of Butters' cheek while he spoke. "Are you jealous?" He repeated.

The small blond looked up toward Stan tentatively; their noses brushing against one another as he did so, causing a deeper blush to flush his soft cheeks. "I-I…" Butters stammered again. "I thought you liked _me_." He whimpered, narrowing his eyes. Stan kept his luminous ocean-colored eyes on the small blond in front of him calmly. Lifting his hand, the raven brushed the back of his fingers delicately along Butters' cheek; the small blond inhaled sharply, since Stan's skin was always rather cold.

"Tell me, Butters…" He muttered gently. "Was the way I kissed Kyle, the same way I kissed _you_ … in the hall?" Stan asked. The small blond looked a bit sheepish for a second; instantly recalling the memory of the vampire cornering him in the hall shortly after they'd captured Kyle. He remembered that kiss very well – since it was his first one with the boy he'd been pining after for so long.

Butters averted his eyes. "W-Well… no… but…"

He wasn't able to continue his thought, because within the next second – Stan had captured his lips in a kiss. Butters made a small, surprised noise as the vampire deepened the kiss; he couldn't help but clutch at the collar of Stan's black jacket, meekly pulling him closer as his brain finally registered what was happening. He'd waited so long for another moment like this. Sadly, it seemed to end all too quickly when Stan pulled back. Butters made a small noise of protest, but couldn't help but give a tender smile as he looked up to see Stan smirking back at him.

"We should keep going." He said. "Christophe's liable to radio down to see that we've arrived. If he finds out we haven't, it's less likely anyone's going to trust us… ever…" Pulling away from Butters, the small blond obediently followed, chasing after the closeness he'd had. "Craig." Stan called, heading down their way.

Pulling his head up from his heated kiss with Tweek, the ebony-haired vampire looked a bit annoyed at being interrupted. His one hand was already half way up Tweek's shirt, while the other had stalled on the button of the blond's jeans.

"Let's go." Stan smirked, grasping Butters' hand and pulling him along.

Craig growled and looked back to Tweek, whose face was flushed and eyes had hazed over. "We're not done." The raven grinned, slowly pulling himself away from Tweek. Grasping the blond's arm, Craig began to pull the other along with him – since apparently he was too stunned to move on his own. That didn't last long though, and before long, Tweek was back to sputtering nonsense and twitching rapidly.

When they finally reached the ground floor and rounded into the cafeteria forum, the four saw that Cartman, Wendy, Token, Clyde, and a number of other Resistance members were already there, socializing.

"…He's not answering his walkie." They heard Cartman grumble as they walked in. "He's probably fucking Broflovski in—" But his face immediately dropped with his thought, as he saw Butters and Tweek walking alongside Stan and Craig. Grabbing his gun, Cartman cocked it back and pointed it at them. The others noticed soon after, and did the same – pointing their weapons readily at the foursome.

Craig and Stan slowly put their hands into the air, giving each other a glance as they stopped. Butters and Tweek just looked around a bit nervously. "D-Don't shoot!" Butters finally spoke up, glaring at Eric.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot this place is a free for all." Cartman snapped back sarcastically. "Where the fuck is Mole? He's not answering his walkie!" He asked, lifting his gun higher at Stan.

The raven shrugged. "Well, aside from ignoring you because you're an asshole," Stan mused as he smiled at Eric. "He's probably talking with Kyle. We made a deal."

"Yeah? And what was that, dickhole?" Cartman sneered.

Craig smiled calmly, "We're going to help you end this war. He gave us back Kyle, so… we said we'd take him to see Damien. He started this whole thing, so if anyone knows a way to end it, it's him."

"That's bullshit." Eric scoffed. "Why the hell would Damien help things get back to normal if HE'S the one who turned _this_ asshole into a vampire the FIRST time around?" He asked, gesturing toward Craig.

Stan shrugged, "Well, it can't hurt to ask." He grinned. "Besides, if he doesn't, then we'll just help you kill the other vampires… and everything will be fine."

"And we'll just wipe the slate clean, huh?" Token added sarcastically glaring toward Craig, who was standing rather close to Tweek. "Tweek, come here." He ordered.

The paranoid blond looked sheepishly between Craig and Token, flinching as he tried to figure out what to do. Meeting Craig's eyes, he saw both anger and concern linger inside his gray depths. "_Nngh_!" Tweek tugged on his blond hair. "W-Why does this always have to be about SIDES?" He stammered anxiously. "I-I can't choose man! It's too hard! Jesus don't put ME in the middle!"

"What's hard about it?" Token snapped, taking a few steps toward him. "You come here, and stand with the people who've _protected_ you over the past six months – or you stand beside the guy who abandoned you, and has tried to kill you on multiple occasions." He reminded him.

Craig's eyes hardened. "Don't talk to him like that, you piece of shit." He snarled, taking a hostile step toward Token, successfully placing himself between Tweek and Token.

"Go ahead and kick his ass, Token." Cartman chimed in, taking his own threatening steps toward Stan. "I'll deal with Marsh's pussy, pale ass." He growled.

Stan narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of Butters, heading toward Cartman. "I'd like to see you try, you fucking fatass." He scoffed. "You'd think you would have lost some weight now that you're pounding into my ex-girlfriend every night."

"Fuck you, Stan!" Wendy hissed, marching up and standing beside Cartman. "He's more of a boyfriend than YOU ever were."

Butters interjected at that moment, "T-That's enough of that!" The small blond scolded, glaring at Wendy and Cartman as he came to stand beside the vampire. "T-They're tryin' to help! They didn't come here to be hollered at!"

"Shut up, Butters, and go stand with Clyde." Cartman ordered him, grasping onto the front of the blond's shirt.

But his arm was instantly snatched into Stan's strong, vice-like grip. "Don't _touch_ him." He hissed darkly.

Before anything could escalate further between the feuding ex-friends, a gunshot rang through the echoing cafeteria forum. Turning, everyone saw Christophe standing there; gun pointed into the air, cigarette dangling from his lips, and calm expression on his face.

"Eef you are all done with zhis… pointless bickereeng…" He grumbled. "We should get moveeng." Drawing his eyes over the group, he nodded. "Craig, Stan, and Cartman. Let's go. We need to get to ze demon and get back before sunrise." He ordered.

* * *

"Alright." Christophe nodded. "Zhen we go to ze demon's 'ouse… and talk to 'im." He instructed. "For now, zhough, Butters and Tweek weel take you down to ze forum… and explain to ze ozhers." He said – tossing a firm glance to Tweek and Butters. "You are on enemy ground, _mon amis_… it would be wise nut to try anyzhing fooleesh." He warned, turning his brown orbs back to Stan and Craig.

Craig smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said casually. Moving over to Tweek, Craig roughly grabbed his hand and tugged him to his side. The blond made a small, anxious noise – but complied.

"Let's go then." Butters said sternly; a pout on his lips as he looked from Stan, and then a bit jealously to Kyle. Giving a small smile, Stan followed the other three out of the class, leaving Christophe and Kyle alone.

The Frenchman shut the door behind them, before turning back to Kyle as he leaned back against it. "You are free to remain 'ere… zo long as zhis plan works. Your friends 'ave agreed to 'elp us figure out ze way to ztop zhis war." Pausing, his dark eyes trailed up and down the redhead; a shift of thought clearly happening inside his head. "...Why do you let zhem kiss you like zhat?" He asked, his voice coming out a bit harsher than he wanted it to. But for some reason, it had bothered Christophe to see it.

"They take care of me." Kyle responded coldly. "They've been doing things like that ever since we became vampires. It's not a big deal, and it's not really any of _your_ business." He said strongly.

Christophe smirked, "Ahhhh… zo you 'ave your friends back, AND your deeck, hm? Before zhere arrival, you would 'ave nevare spoken to me like zhat." He mused, pushing off the door and walking toward Kyle. "But eet does nut mattare. Part of ze deal was alzo zhat I be told WHAT 'appened to Gregoree." He said more firmly. "And you are goeeng to tell me."

Kyle turned his bright green eyes back toward Christophe and he sighed.

"I don't think you want to know." He answered calmly.

The Frenchman took a few more steps toward him. "I am nut goeeng to ask you again." He said a bit more darkly. The redhead looked him up and down, before moving back to the spot he'd been sitting in when everyone had first come into the room.

"Fine." He said, propping his arms on his bent knees as he looked up at Christophe. "Gregory was brought to the community center after he was caught trespassing over the Bloodless Border one night." He began sullenly. "We treated him the same way YOU have treated me. Occasional torture, occasional beatings, but generally, nothing he couldn't handle." Pausing, his eyes flickered down. "For some reason, Kenny took an interest in him. They would talk for hours whenever he brought him his food… it was only a matter of time before Gregory's curiosity got the better of him." He shrugged.

Christophe crouched down in front of Kyle, staring at the redhead intently. "Curiosit'ee for _what_?" He pressed, eager to know what had happened to the boy he'd once called his lover.

"I don't know HOW it started, or WHO made the first move… I only know what Kenny told me, and what I saw from time to time." Kyle stated strongly, pulling his eyes away from Christophe as he continued. "But Gregory wanted to know what it 'felt' like to be bitten. So, Kenny bit him. It was short at first… and only gave Gregory a rush. But he liked it. Soon after, I saw Kenny going to visit him more and more… their relationship grew, and after the first week, Kenny was telling me how much he'd come to care about Gregory – and how he didn't want to see him killed or hurt by Stan, Craig, or anyone else in the group." He sighed. "So… one night, I helped Kenny get Gregory out. They held up in the McCormick's old shack of a house." Kyle flicked his eyes back up to Christophe. "I checked on them a few times… they seemed happy enough just keeping to themselves." He shrugged awkwardly.

Christophe's eyes narrowed. Kyle could tell he was jealous; the story probably wasn't what he was EXPECTING to hear. "Zhat does nut explain 'OW he died." He snapped impatiently. Kyle sighed, shaking his head as he moved his eyes back down. "Keep _goeeng_." The Frenchman growled.

"They stayed there for a week… maybe two, I guess. I don't really remember." He mumbled. "I visited when I could – since I wanted to make sure they were ok. But you know as well as I do that no one really goes around the residential neighborhoods anymore, so… I guess me being worried was kind of useless." He said, his voice getting a bit serious. "One day I went to see them… and Kenny was holding Gregory in his arms. He was dead." Kyle moved his eyes back to Christophe to gauge his reaction. "I guess 'biting' was something they liked to play with… Gregory thought it was an intimate way to connect. Unfortunately, Kenny went too far that day… and Gregory lost too much blood, even though Kenny tried to help him cover the wound and put pressure on it." The redhead explained gravely. "He was distraught. Inconsolable. I-I didn't know what to do, so I got Stan, and explained what happened. He came back with me to the house, and told Kenny he'd bring Gregory's body back here."

Kyle moved his eyes downward again; uncomfortable with the stunned expression on Christophe's face. "Kenny made us _swear_ not to tell anyone. He said that he and Gregory didn't want anyone to know… that no one would understand." Kyle chuckled. "Which is kind of bullshit, since now both Craig AND Stan are in love with humans themselves." He mumbled bitterly. "So, Stan lied, and told you that some nameless vampire happened to catch Gregory in the wrong place at the wrong time. He took the fall for Kenny, and since then, you've all hated us _that_ much more." The redhead sighed. Shaking his head, he continued, "The next day, Stan and I found Kenny's burnt corpse near Stark's Pond. He wandered out into the sunlight… killing himself over the guilt he felt for accidentally ending Gregory's life."

Christophe stood up slowly; his eyes were still in the general direction of Kyle, but it was clear he wasn't focused on anything. He was lost in his own head, trying to sifter through the information he'd just been given.

"I'm sorry if you loved him…" Kyle mumbled. "And I'm sorry if he _used_ to love you, but… I can tell you that Gregory made his choice. He died by the hand of someone he came to love… and it was no one's fault but his own."

"_Mole_!" The hiss of Christophe's walkie sounded, before cutting out.

But Christophe didn't answer – he looked down at Kyle angrily; the redhead was expecting him to start battering him senseless… perhaps taking out his anger on him. Maybe he STILL didn't believe him. It was hard to say – Kyle couldn't read Christophe at the moment; it seemed multiple conflicting feelings were shooting through the Frenchman.

"_Get down here, you French piece of shit! I'm not gonna ask again!_" Cartman's snappy voice hissed through the static of the walkie again.

Turning, Christophe automatically headed for the door – but he stopped and looked at Kyle again. The redhead almost expected him to say something; he looked like he wanted to. But instead, the Mole just sneered and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

As he walked down the hall, he couldn't help but punch and kick walls in frustration. What the hell had Gregory been thinking? Why would he want to get involved with a vampire! It was a dumb, foolish move. And now it had cost him. Kyle was right – it WAS Gregory's own fault he got killed… and it was Gregory's fault that Christophe had spent the past few months agonizing over his boyfriend's death. But there he was, _happy_ in the arms of Kenny McCormick. It filled him with rage and sorrow at the same time; he felt cheated on and betrayed. Gregory couldn't have dropped him a line between the point where he'd escaped, and begun to live with Kenny? What the fuck was that about! He could have let Christophe know that he was alright… or better still, that he'd fallen in love with someone _else_. Lighting a cigarette quickly, the Frenchman puffed eagerly – trying to get his filthy habit to calm him down with a nicotine rush.

Finally reaching the cafeteria forum in a foul mood, his agitation only intensified when he arrived to find everyone at each others throats; Token was moments away from fighting Craig, while Stan and Butters looked like they were squaring off against Cartman and Wendy. Growling to himself, Christophe took out his 9mm and shot it into the air… successfully drawing attention back to him. Turning, everyone saw Christophe standing there; gun pointed into the air, cigarette dangling from his lips, and calm expression on his face.

"Eef you are all done with zhis… pointless bickereeng…" He grumbled. "We should get moveeng." Drawing his eyes over the group, he nodded. "Craig, Stan, and Cartman. Let's go. We need to get to ze demon and get back before sunrise." He ordered.


	6. Don't Even Think About It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Stan/Kyle – Stan/Craig

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others like Tweek, Butters, and Christophe are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have no idea how much I hate Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires'. REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** Hope you guys are still enjoying! Sorry for the slow update! lol

**Chapter Theme: **The Turn/The Journal – by – David Julyan

* * *

Craig, Stan, Christophe and Cartman walked silently through the deserted, decrepit streets of South Park with one destination in mind: Pip's House.

It had taken them a few moments to actually leave the sanctuary of the school; Butters had wanted to go, but Stan refused to let him come for his own safety. Wendy had also wanted to come, but for similar reasons, Cartman ordered her to stay at the school. Craig and Christophe had gotten off lucky, and didn't need to convince anyone to stay. In fact, Tweek was the first to announce he WASN'T going to venture out in search of the son of Satan.

"So what the hell IS the plan, exactly?" Cartman's annoyed voice called out; successfully breaking the silent walk through darkness.

Stan sighed, "There really isn't one. We just need to know how to reverse this whole thing."

"And what if he doesn't tell you?" Cartman scoffed. "I mean, he obviously wanted at LEAST one vampire running around. What if he tells you to go fuck yourself?"

Craig smirked, "Then we fuck ourselves."

* * *

As they finally waded through the desolate residential area, the foursome finally came to Pip's house. It was still standing upright, and didn't look bad compared to some of the other houses that were collapsing in unattended disarray around it.

Surprisingly, when they approached the British blond's home, they saw he and Damien were already outside. Rather, the son of Satan was sitting on their front stoop, idly smoking a cigarette – while the small blond lay curled between his legs, looking happily sedated as he clung to the dark Prince. The red eyes of the young, attractive dark man stayed focused on the approaching group calmly.

"How are my minions?" He purred darkly.

Stan narrowed his eyes at him. "Tired of doing your dirty work." He began. "We want you to tell us how to change back." The raven demanded. The son of Satan actually laughed; it was rare to hear him, or see him, demonstrate any emotion. But when he did, it was chilling.

"What would compel me to do such a thing?" He asked, tilting his head. "I'm having such a marvelous time watching you all tear each other apart." Damien smirked wickedly.

Christophe tilted his head. "Zo… zhere IZ a way." He mumbled with a smirk growing on his lips. "Ozherwise you would 'ave just said, zhere iz no way to change back." He deducted.

"Of course there's a 'way'…." Damien scoffed; seeming a bit annoyed that Christophe had caught the technicality of his words. "It's more like a safeguard." His hand idly laced through Pip's blond hair as the smaller boy clutched to him as he stirred from his sleep. How they could sit outside _comfortably_ in this bleak, shabby town was beyond the foursome's understanding. Then again, there was always the unsettling possibility that Damien had known they were coming.

The blond British teen in his lap roused a bit, his blue eyes opening to see the others. "O-Oh! We have company!" He said happily, shifting out of Damien's lap and standing up as he smoothed out his clothing.

"Shut up, Pip." Cartman groaned, rolling his eyes.

Pip kept the smile on his face, "O-Oh, right-o then." He turned away from Cartman to look at Stan and Craig. "How very nice to see you again!" Tilting his head, the blond looked to Christophe. "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't believe I remember you." He commented quizzically.

"My name eez Christophe." He introduced with a calm smirk – stretching out his hand toward Pip.

The blond seemed flattered, and reached out to shake Christophe's hand. But as soon as the Frenchman had a grip, he yanked Pip forward roughly into his arms; a blade was produced in his hand, and quickly pressed against the exposed, pale neck of the blond teen.

"HEY!" Damien snarled, standing up as he took quick steps toward Christophe. But Craig and Cartman jumped in, and held Damien back; successfully blocking his path.

Christophe adjusted the blade against Pip's neck, causing the small blond to whimper nervously. "Ah, ah, ah…" The mercenary purred with a calm, wicked grin. "Eet would nut be wize to come an'ee closare." He warned.

"Don't you think this is kind of a step backward?" Stan hissed angrily; was he the only one who was completely confused? Craig and Cartman didn't seem too concerned about pissing off the son of Satan by threatening his boyfriend. "How the hell is THIS going to help? Damien can go back and forth to hell whenever he wants – killing Pip isn't going to change anything!"

Christophe shifted his eyes toward Stan bemusedly. "Zhat eez nut so. Aftare all… eef Pip dies… 'e goes to 'eaven. And Damien knows eet." He smirked, shifting his brown eyes back toward the enraged anti-Christ. "Eef we keel Pip, we separate zhem." He finished. Stan's mind slowly caught up to the scenario. It was actually kind of a clever play on Christophe's part; though of course, it was a dangerous move to make an enemy of Damien, considering that he'd torn this town apart with his little 'vampire' experiment.

"Alright." Damien growled in a low, disconnected voice. His eyes had blacked over, and now appeared more empty and hollow. "There is only one way to change back." He began to explain slowly; he kept his black eyes on Pip, even while he spoke. "As a safeguard, I made sure that there was some… 'tainted' blood available in case of an emergency. The blood in question, if drank by the vampires, could painfully revert them back to their human form." Damien mumbled.

Craig raised a brow, "I don't really like the way you said 'painfully' revert back to their human form." He commented with a small sneer.

"Did you think it would be EASY?" Damien scoffed sarcastically, flicking his dark eyes to Craig briefly, before he looked back toward Pip and Christophe. "I bestowed this gift to 'two' people in particular. One, is being held hostage in your arms." He snarled. "I wanted to keep Pip safe from you… so biting is out of the question." Damien continued darkly.

Christophe pressed the blade closer to Pip's neck. "But eet does nut prevent 'im from being stabbed, oui?" He pressed impatiently. The small blond trembled; a slight drizzle of blood seeping out of his skin from the pressure of the blade. "Keep goeeng… 'oo is ze second?" He asked.

For some reason, the son of Satan smirked – his eyes slowly turned to fall on Stan.

"Leopold Stotch." He responded with a mild chuckle.

Stan's entire face hardened as his fists clenched at his sides. "Why HIM?" He asked harshly.

"Because HE is like Pip," Damien shrugged. "Pure… innocent… good hearted… kind…. And nothing like the rest of you." He purred lazily. "They are the only two people in South Park who carry the 'cure' for you pathetic excuses for minions." He said.

Christophe tilted his head. "So… what eez ze catch?"

"Why would there be a catch?" Cartman spoke up irritably.

The Frenchman glanced at him. "Zhere eez ALWAYS a catch." He muttered.

"You're not wrong, Christophe." Damien mused calmly. His eyes shifted back to Stan as he continued in a smug voice. "If you WANT to change back… you can do so. You just need to drink some of the blood of Leopold Stotch; about a shot-glass worth. The transformation will take up to a day… and will be _excruciatingly_ painful." He grinned; there was a flicker of an aroused smile on his lips, like even talking about pain turned him on. "But… I WANT at least one vampire around… so… I'll KEEP one vampire around." Damien restated firmly. "Someone needs to _stay_ a vampire. And once Leopold 'cures' the vampires with his blood… he will then, turn into _that_ vampire."

Stan's teeth grit together. "You son of a bitch." He snarled deeply.

"Well, why don't we just drain PIP?" Craig interjected, moving over toward Christophe and the British blond. He trailed his tongue up Pip's neck, removing the small drizzle of blood lingering there. "Then Pip can be your little vampire. And everyone wins." He smirked.

Damien's eyes flared red suddenly, and his body tensed. "He's not getting bitten, because I SAID he's not getting bitten, Tucker." He yelled in a possessive growl. "I've given you your answer, now RELEASE him." The dark-haired anti-Christ ordered. "Otherwise, I'll have to venture into town to pick up a NEW blond… perhaps one who twitches a lot… or who reeks of innocence…" He threatened, moving his eyes between Stan and Craig. The two vampires immediately tensed and stared him down, each protectively thinking about their own desires.

Slowly, Christophe finally let go of Pip – shoving him forward roughly. He immediately stumbled into Damien's arms, and was caught by the long limbs of the son of Satan. "I-I'm terribly sorry, Damien…" He apologized sheepishly.

Damien seemed to ignore their 'guests' for the time being, and instead, placed a passionate, possessive kiss on Pip's lips. The small blond mewed at the intensity, and clutched to the broad, strong chest of his lover; his fingers gripping onto his black shirt. Pulling back, Damien looked back toward the foursome, and draped his arm around Pip's smaller shoulders.

"I leave the choice to you." Damien grinned wickedly. "Either Leopold SAVES every vampire in this city… and becomes one himself…" He shrugged. "Or, you all stay the way you are… and Leopold is spared."

The small group continued to stare at Damien silently; their minds racing over this information, and how they could possibly use it.

"Leave." Damien snapped, bringing them out of their daze. Turning, the anti-Christ pushed Pip back inside their house, and slammed the door behind them. Overhead, a bright flash of lightning was seen before loud crack of thunder rumbled after. Exchanging glances, the foursome began to trek back home in the darkness. Rain began to drizzle down on them as they walked, while the thunderstorm continued above.

While the others were somewhat undecided on where they stood, Stan knew DAMN well where he stood. No. He wasn't going to let Butters risk his life for everyone else… he wasn't going to LET Butters become a vampire. They would just have to find another way around it…

"We should tell Butters what the deal is when we get back." Cartman finally spoke up as they walked, already soaking in the rain.

Stan shook his head, "No. Absolutely not. Forget it." He dismissed.

"Why the hell not?" Cartman snapped. "He's the ONLY chance we've got. He can deal with it. So what if he turns into a vampire? – He'll be so fucking harmless." The muscled young man scoffed.

The raven narrowed his eyes, "THAT isn't the point. I'm not going to let Butters weaken himself – and put himself in this situation! We'll just have to figure something _else_ out! No one is going to say a fucking word to him!" Stan argued heatedly.

"We HAVE to tell him." Craig mumbled.

But Stan shot him another glare. "I said NO. _No one_ tells him."

"Why the _fuck_ not?" Cartman yelled.

"Because 'e does nut want Butters to _volunteer_ to do eet…" Christophe interjected calmly; keeping his eyes forward as they walked. True, his mind was somewhere else at the moment, but he'd been relieved to hear that there WAS, in fact, a way to revert vampires back to their human forms. For some reason, his mind had immediately jumped to Kyle after Damien had told them about it.

Stan turned his lip up in a snarl toward Christophe, "You're right... that's EXACTLY why I don't want to tell him." He admitted in a hostile tone. "Butters will feel PRESSURED into this if we come at him all at once, and tell him what the deal is."

"Zhen… YOU tell 'im." The mercenary suggested, finally glancing back toward Stan. "You tell 'im in whatevare way you want. But 'e 'as a right to know."

* * *

"W-Well gee, you're all soaked!" Butters said anxiously as the small group returned. His cornflower blue eyes drifted over each one of them, but naturally fell to rest on Stan. The blond gave him a hopeful smile. "Did you get an answer from Damien?" He asked.

The young men exchanged quick glances, before Stan finally spoke up. "Yes." He mumbled, grasping Butters' arm. "Come on… we need to talk." He told him darkly.

"O-Oh… ok…" The small blond nodded; his cheeks flushing bashfully as he was led away by the tall raven.

The others watched him go as Wendy began to approach. "What's up?" She asked curiously, wrapping her arms around Cartman's waist. "What did Damien say?"

"I'll tell you later." Cartman mumbled, shooting Craig and Christophe a quick glare, before he began to lead his dark-haired girlfriend down the hall.

Watching them disappear, the two young men exchanged a look – before a small noise caught their attention. Turning his head to the right, a small smile formed on Craig's lips as he saw Tweek tentatively peeking out from behind the corner of another hall; watching them nervously.

The trembling blond squeaked and vanished behind the corner again, taking in a few deep breaths. He'd been a nervous wreck ever since the small group of four left their school to see Damien. Tweek had been afraid that they wouldn't come back; Damien could have burned them alive. Maybe they got lost? Maybe the vampires got a hold of them and ambushed them. There were TONS of dangers in South Park now, and Tweek had been terrified that he'd never see Craig again. A wave of relief had washed over him when he saw the four come back unharmed.

Taking a shaky breath, Tweek moved to peek around the corner once again… but instead, screamed out in surprise when he came face to face with Craig, who had apparently, closed the distance between them while the blond had been thinking.

"_Nngh_!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands over his mouth to cover it.

Craig stared down at the shorter teen calmly. "Did you miss me?" He purred, wrapping his arms around him.

"_Hngh_!" Tweek flinched, blushing madly. "I… er, _ugh_… m-maybe? … I… I mean, no – _ack_!" He stammered awkwardly, shifting his eyes down.

The noirette didn't say anything; he just smirked knowingly and tugged Tweek along with him as he began to walk. "I want to talk to you." He muttered into the blond's ear huskily.

"_GAH_!" Tweek erupted in a small noise as he allowed himself to be led down the hall by the tall, alluring vampire.

The only one left in the forum of the school was Christophe now. He'd watched the others split off into their respective pairs – in the hopes of discussing the options surrounding their future in this town. Furrowing his brow, the mercenary began to make his way back through the cafeteria in the direction of the stairwell. The thought of Kyle began to infiltrate his mind again, and his desire to see the redhead was intensifying.

Increasing his speed, Christophe was practically jogging up the stairs and down the hall toward his room. Opening it – he found Kyle was still there. He might have initially been a bit surprised that the redhead had CHOSEN to remain in his room (considering that Stan and Craig had won his freedom), but at the moment, Christophe's mind was focused on something else. Kyle sat up straight a bit from his casual position on the floor, leaning against the wall as he sat.

Taking a few deep breaths in, Christophe focused his dark brown eyes on Kyle. The vampire shifted his eyes down tentatively, confusion written on his face. Moving slowly toward the redhead, the mercenary knelt down in front of Kyle, slightly between his knees, which were bent up where he sat. The Frenchman rested his hands on Kyle's hips; his brown eyes running over the confused, and slightly uncomfortable features crossing the beautiful vampire's face. "I want you to bite me." He ordered.

"…What?" Kyle asked quietly, furrowing his brow in confusion. His bright green eyes briefly flickered toward the column of Christophe's neck. It was smooth, it was pulsing heat, and he could see a pulse throbbing beneath the skin. He subconsciously licked his lower lip.

Christophe noticed this, and nodded, "I want you to bite me." He repeated. "I want to know what eet waz zhat Gregoree died for… I want to know zhat feeleeng…" Christophe muttered darkly. "Do eet." The Frenchman ordered.

"N-No…" Kyle growled, turning his head to the side before closing his eyes. He couldn't do that; he hadn't bitten anyone in a long time now. He'd managed to survive on the blood bags from the hospital, and maybe the occasional animal. It's not like he had NEVER bitten anyone… he just didn't _like_ doing it. Kyle always ended up feeling bad. It was tempting now, however. His senses were all throbbing toward this alluring Frenchman; he could smell his skin, and hell, for a few moments, Kyle thought he could faintly hear the human's beating heart. They were so close.

A hand suddenly gripped his chin, forcing the redhead to look back at him. Their eyes connected, and before Kyle could utter another word of protest… Christophe's lips captured his own in a deep kiss. The two moaned as their heated lips and tongues meshed together. Kyle sat up a bit closer, pressing himself against the warm-blooded body of the French mercenary who drew him in tighter. Pulling back from their kiss, the brunette grasped the back of Kyle's head, pushing his face into the curve of his neck. "Do eet…" He whispered into the redhead's ear.

Without any more encouragement, Kyle found his lips and tongue traveling around a particular spot along Christophe's warm jugular. He wanted to moisten the skin before he sank his teeth in; as much as he hated to bite someone… he was kind of aroused right now. The Frenchman was attractive, that much was clear – and part of Kyle had always had a crush on the mysterious young man, even when they were younger.

A loud moan escaped from the back of Christophe's throat as Kyle continued, but suddenly, he hissed in pain and his teeth clenched together. Gripping the sides of Kyle's arms, he tried to mentally block out any initial feeling of pain that came with the redhead's fangs piercing through his skin. "_Ugh_," Christophe groaned, wincing as he felt the vampire begin to drink.

But something struck him then; there was a gentle throbbing that began to pulse through his body. He couldn't help but groan as Kyle clutched to him, desperately drinking as his tongue prodded against the skin of Christophe's neck between his fangs each time he sucked. For some odd reason… the brunette DID find this arousing. It was a strange occurrence, and honestly, Christophe had expected himself to think nothing of it. He didn't WANT to believe that Gregory could have fallen in love with Kenny – he didn't want to believe that THIS could be arousing in any sense of the word.

Now… he couldn't. It was a thrilling experience, and as much as Christophe had faced death in his life – it was another feeling _entirely_ to have death (literally) sucking at your neck while you pressed your bodies together.

He was taken aback when Kyle suddenly exerted an odd display of strength, and pushed them forward, forcing Christophe onto his back against the classroom floor. The mercenary winced as he allowed another involuntary groan to pass from his lips. He hated moaning or groaning, because it was a sign of weakness… but damn if this wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever experienced.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long as the pain began to intensify. Christophe made a small noise of resistance as his eyes began to blur. "S-Stop…" The Frenchman breathed out, tightening his grip around Kyle's arms. But the redheaded vampire didn't answer, and kept drinking from him. "Stop it!" Christophe hissed, channeling his last bit of strength to violently shove Kyle off and away from him.

The vampire stumbled back onto the ground; his green eyes blazing with intensity as he stared at Christophe, panting unevenly as blood drizzled down his chin and coated the inside of his mouth. His blood looked so vibrant and red against the pale skin of the redhead. Blinking, Kyle's hazy, aroused brain began to catch up with him… the taste of Christophe's warm, energizing blood was flowing through his veins now. The Frenchman groaned and gripped his neck, feeling blood still oozing from the two puncture wounds on his throat.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kyle stammered, trying to shake out of his daze. Taking off his shirt, he ripped off one of the sleeves and quickly crawled over to Christophe, pressing the fabric against the wound on his neck to stop the bleeding. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, his eyes showing a great deal of concern. He'd managed to push the blood-thirsty demon inside him back once more, and the realization of what he'd just done was sinking in. He felt awful.

Christophe nodded, but his breathing was a bit shallow. Knowing he had to tend to this wound NOW – Kyle slipped his arms around Christophe and helped him stand, leaving the mercenary to clutch the piece of his sleeve against his neck wound. Taking him out of the classroom, Kyle headed down the empty dark halls and took him toward the old nurses' office. While it was entirely possible that the humans had a first-aid set up in another class, Kyle just figured it would be easier to keep the nurses' office stocked with everything they'd need.

Pushing into the room, Kyle helped Christophe lay down on the hospital bed that sat propped up in the room amidst cupboards and tables full of supplies. Leaving the injured Frenchman for a few moments, Kyle gathered up some wipes, gauze and tape. Quickly moving back to Christophe's side, he removed the bloody shirtsleeve and began to treat the wound properly. He cleaned it efficiently before he began to wrap the human's neck in gauze after securing a cotton pad to the puncture holes. Thankfully, the bleeding had already started to subside from the pressure applied… and Christophe was still breathing. Always a good sign.

Opening his dark, hooded eyes – Christophe smirked at the concerned vampire patching him up. "You look worr'eed…" He mumbled.

"You shouldn't have made me do that." Kyle scolded unhappily. His green eyes looked back to Christophe, to see the brunette's head sway and fall limp to the side. "Christophe?" The redhead called. He began to get a bit more panicked when the mercenary didn't answer. "Christophe!"

* * *

Finding himself on the roof, Butters felt his heart flutter as Stan took him up on his back. He instinctively latched his arms and legs around the tall vampire, as the raven took off from the roof of the high school. He glided across rooftops, bouncing gracefully off walls – taking Butters away from the school. Normally, the small blond might have been a bit worried that Stan was taking him outside – unsupervised. But he wanted so _badly_ to trust him. Nestling his nose into the back crook of Stan's neck, his cornflower blue eyes re-opened as their pace slowed down.

They were on the rooftop of a church (of all places) but still within the border of Smiley Town. That made Butters feel a bit better about being alone with him; it would have been more suspicious if he'd taken him BACK across the bloodless border.

"W-Well gee Stan, what are we doing out here?" He asked with a tentative smile, bumping his fists together.

Stan turned his luminous blue eyes back toward the small blond. "Butters, I need to tell you something." He said, his voice heavy with regret. Sitting down, he bent his knees up on either side of him as he made himself comfortable on the slanted high rooftop. Butters immediately moved over to him, and sat down between Stan's legs; snuggling back against the vampire's chest. While he might have tried to initially refrain from embracing Butters (more or less for the blond's safety) – this time, Stan's arms came around the blond gently. His fingers dipped into Butters' soft hair, and for a brief moment, Stan couldn't help but feel guilty. This position reminded him of Damien and Pip. He'd always been amazed at how someone like Pip could trust and love the anti-Christ… the guy was a monster.

But Stan had come to realize he was no better.

"We spoke to Damien." The raven-haired vampire began solemnly. "He told us that there are _two _people in South Park who have tainted blood. They're special." He began to explain calmly. "He wanted to have a back-up plan incase the vampires spun out of control and attempted to turn on HIM. So the blood of these two particular people has the potential to act as a 'cure'… If a vampire drinks a bit of their blood, they can change back into a human." Pausing, Stan sighed. "Pip is one of them." He told him.

Butters' eyes lit up as he lifted his head to look up at Stan. "W-Well that's GREAT news, Stan!" He gushed happily, clutching to the vampire. "We can get you changed!" Unfortunately, Stan didn't seem to share his enthusiasm… and that caused worry to slowly take over his initial happiness at the news. Swallowing anxiously, Butters' eyes looked at Stan, who STILL refused to look at him. "W-Who's the second?" He asked quietly, almost like he didn't want to know the answer.

Stan finally brought his eyes back down to meet Butters'. Keeping one hand in the blond's hair – Stan moved the other to cup his cheek. "You are, Butters." He answered painfully. He saw the blond's expression fall; he portrayed a mixture of fear, anxiety, and concern. "Damien isn't going to let anyone _near_ Pip. Besides him, YOU are the only other person he made immune." Stan explained.

"O-Oh… jeeze…" Butters whispered, his eyes shifting down in thought as his cheeks flushed. Stan couldn't tell if he was scared, or maybe embarrassed. "W-Well, uh… how much… do vampires need to drink?" He asked tentatively.

Stan bit his lower lip, "About a shot-glass worth. That's what Damien said."

"Well, I-I can do that!" Butters said, painting a brave smile on his lips as he looked up to Stan. "I-It'll just be like givin' blood at the hospital. We'll just take a little bit from me each day, and-and when we have enough... everyone can just drink some!" He finished optimistically.

The vampire stared at him calmly, "That's not 'it', Butters." Stan sighed. "Damien wants at least ONE vampire left on earth. Don't ask me why," He growled, thinking about how unreasonable and stupid it was. "But, if you cure every vampire with your blood… Damien said the LAST vampire to change, will ultimately need to force you to become a vampire." He told him. "Either _we_ stay vampires, and _you_ continue to be human… or we change, and _you_ become a vampire in our place."

"I-I…" Butters stammered nervously, biting his lower lip to stop it from trembling. "O-Oh hamburgers." He whispered. As his fingers idly played with the black fabric of Stan's jacket, he scooted closer to him. "Well… w-when do I need to do this?" He asked gently.

To his surprise, Stan looked down at him coldly. "Butters, you're NOT doing it." He said firmly.

"W-What?" The small blond between his legs asked confusedly. "B-But you just said I'm the _only_ one. I have to!" He said anxiously; his blue eyes wide and looking to Stan helpfully.

The vampire grasped the sides of Butters' face. "No, you DON'T have to." He corrected darkly. "I'M not going to let you think about this for one second. You DON'T want this life, Butters. I'm not going to let you become a vampire."

"B-But… y-you… I-I mean, it's MY choice, ain't it?" The blond said impatiently, narrowing his eyes at Stan. "W-Why won't you let me SAVE you?" He asked, a hint of desperation coming into his voice as his eyes began to brim with tears.

Stan grit his teeth and looked away from him, "Butters, NO." He scolded. "You're NOT doing it. I don't want you giving up your blood! It's keeping you safe. If you do this, you'll be the ONLY vampire in town…" He reminded him. "Remember when you 'thought' you were a vampire when we were in grade school? Remember how painful and horrible you felt?" Stan asked.

Butters opened his mouth, but slowly closed it. He DID remember playing vampires when he was younger – and he DIDN'T like it, that was true. But _this_ was different. He was older now, and he was being given the chance to do something brave for once. He could SAVE everyone… including Stan.

"B-But… I want to… save _you_," Butters stammered through a choked voice; tears beginning to stream down his cheeks as he clutched onto Stan.

The raven closed his eyes and tried to ignore the blond's plea. "No." He answered simply. "They're not taking your blood. I won't let them." Stan swore gravely, wrapping his arms tighter around Butters.

* * *

"Are you kidding? Stan's not gonna let him DO it… he'll just start acting like a selfish, asshole-pussy and TALK Butters out of it!" Cartman hissed angrily as he paced around their classroom.

He and Wendy had evolved their own relationship to the point of sharing a room, simply because Cartman didn't want to risk anything happening to her while she slept. Currently, she was sitting on their makeshift bed while he walked back and forth in front of her. "Well… that's probably true." Wendy sighed. "But Butters will ultimately make his OWN decision, no matter what Stan says." She said optimistically. "We just need to give the poor guy some time to think about it. You can't pressure someone into making a sacrifice like that."

"You're right, he shouldn't be 'pressured' into it – he should just DO it." Cartman growled, walking back toward Wendy. "If you have the chance to be a hero, then _do_ it. He needs to sacrifice himself for everyone else." His brown eyes trailed over Wendy as she sat on the edge of their cot. Moving to stand in front of her, Cartman reached down and cupped her chin in her hand, lifting her eyes up to meet his own. "I would do it for _you_." He mumbled gravely.

Reaching up, Wendy tugged on the front of his coat, bringing him down so their lips could meet in a slow, tender kiss. "I know you would." She whispered back. "But Butters isn't you… he isn't as strong, and he doesn't have the kind of survival instinct he'd need." She explained.

Moving her hand up through Eric's hair as he knelt down in front of her, he closed his eyes and took a moment to calm himself down by enjoying her gentle caresses. "Just give him some time… and don't resort to bullying him like you always do." Wendy said with a small smirk. Cartman looked up to her with a quirked brow. "Promise." She nudged.

"Fine." Cartman grumbled, pushing her back onto the cot and coming to straddle himself above her. "You're lucky I love you… you stupid ho." He grumbled, leaning down to capture her lips in a deeper kiss.

* * *

Tweek made a small noise as he was pushed into the classroom he'd come to call home. Craig followed shortly after, shutting the door behind them. The blond made a few jumbled, awkward noises as the tall, noirette approached him – gripping his arms before pushing him back onto the cot that was set up in Tweek's room.

"_Nngh_!" The small noise flew out of Tweek's mouth before he could stop it, as Craig quickly and roughly positioned himself between Tweek's legs. With a sharp, thrust of his hips – the twitchy blond's head flew back, "_Nnh_… _uugh_!" He moaned, biting his lower lip as he cheeks blushed profusely.

Shuddering with anticipation, his eyes looked up to meet Craig as he loomed closely above him. "If I turn into a human… would you stay with me?" The raven purred huskily against the smooth skin of Tweek's cheek.

"I-I… _ugh_, what?" He asked; the blond tried to blink away the hazy feeling obstructing his eyes and clouding his mind – given their position – and listen to Craig as he spoke.

Craig dipped his head down to lick Tweek's cheek, as his hips thrust forward again. "If I drink Butters' blood… I can change back." He explained calmly, his voice retaining its deadpan tone. "If I turn _back_ into a human… I want you." Craig stated firmly. "Agree to it." He ordered.

"C-Craig…" Tweek stammered as his whole body trembled. His hands had found their way to the raven's broad, strong shoulders and his fingers were clutching at the fabric desperately. "I-I… _ngh_, y-you know I… oh JESUS!" He moaned as Craig once more ground his hips between the apex of Tweek's legs. "F-Fuck me!" He suddenly screamed out.

His random outburst seemed to confuse even Craig, who looked down to him oddly – before a low, malicious grin spread on his lips. Tweek suddenly felt embarrassed for his eruption, and was strangely terrified about what it could mean. He had tried for so long to pretend like he didn't miss Craig; like he didn't STILL love him, even though he was a monster, and could kill him with one bite. Part of him was still incredibly nervous around the noirette… but his desire was winning out.

"Believe me," Craig groaned huskily as he lowered his lips back to trace Tweek's jaw line. "If I could… I would…" He purred.

Tweek blinked, "W-What... what does that mean?" He asked frantically.

"It's difficult for a vampire and a human to have sex, Tweek," Craig explained as his hands began to roam the blond's quivering body. "We're too strong for mortals… and on the cusp of passion – we bite. My strength and desire alone would _kill_ you…" He mused darkly with a smirk. "But that doesn't mean we can't get each other off," Craig finished with a growl.

The blond flinched as he felt Craig's hand undo his dark brown corduroy pants, slipping his hand between the zipper as he cupped the bulge in his boxers. "O-Oh GOD!" Tweek exclaimed; his hips thrusting up into Craig's hand on their own accord.

"Do you trust me?" The noirette moaned against Tweek's neck.

Tweek could already feel the bulge in Craig's black jeans pressing against his upper thigh, and it made him dizzy with lust and want. "I-I… _nngh_… I… trust you!" He muttered quickly. A small whine of desperation followed that statement as he felt Craig's lips attach onto his neck. He closed his eyes tightly – awaiting the feeling of his teeth sinking into his skin. But it never happened. Instead, Tweek moaned louder as Craig showered his neck with hungry licks, hard kisses and the occasional nip. But he never broke the skin.

"C-Craig… _unhg_… C-Craig…" Tweek gasped as the vampire rubbed him through his boxers.

He heard Craig grunt huskily against the skin of his neck, before his hand moved down to unzip his own jeans, pushing them down just a bit before rubbing his hips against Tweek's again. Pinning the blond's hands down on either side of his head, Craig began to pump his hips against Tweek's in a repetitive, simulating motion. God, he wanted nothing more than to be inside this trembling, blond mass of paranoia.

But he didn't want to hurt Tweek, and he didn't want to risk loosing what little control he had. So his only option was to dry hump the shit out of the guy. He didn't think Tweek would mind, since sex with a vampire might be 'too much pressure' for him.

This, on the other hand, seemed to be arousing Tweek just as much as he'd hoped. He groaned each time the blond would rock his hips forward, meeting Craig's thrusts with eager mewls and breathy, short cries of subordination. "_Ugh_… Tweek…" The noirette growled hoarsely as he felt his own erection throbbing with the delicious friction they were creating. Craig's thrusting became more violent and quick as he finally released one of Tweek's hands – in order to cup his hand around the blond's thigh; hiking it up along his waist and spreading his legs further as he continued to dry hump them both over the edge.

Tweek's free hand immediately flew up and threaded into the dark, long hair of the vampire before him. He tugged on it frantically as his head rocked to the side; small noises and breaths of pure ecstasy escaping involuntarily from the back of his throat. Tweek never thought he could get so much pleasure from dry foreplay... but here he was. It was the excitement and release he wanted, without the fear of having his insides torn apart. With one rough rock of his hips – Tweek tensed and cried out. He could feel wetness seeping down between his thighs as he came. But Craig didn't stop; the vampire continued to thrust as Tweek relaxed into the jolting wearily. It wasn't too long after that Craig found his own release with a final, desperate thrust of his hips.

Groaning, the vampire clutched onto the blond tightly: so much so, that Tweek instinctively sucked in a large breath of air, for fear that Craig would squeeze the life out of him.

Finally, the two males relaxed. Tweek's glossy, large hazel eyes turned up to see Craig staring down at him calmly. The vampire seemed to be taking slow, deep breaths but didn't seem NEARLY as winded or exhausted as Tweek was.

"You… Y-You're not gonna leave me again… _nngh_, are you?" Tweek asked in a quiet, panicked voice.

Craig tilted his head a bit as his luminous gray eyes trailed over Tweek's anxious, sad features. He looked so vulnerable – and part of that was his fault. He HAD promised to take care of Tweek a long time ago. But since he'd become a vampire, he obviously hadn't been doing a good job, and ended up being the source of Tweek's nervous fears, instead of his protector.

"I promise." The noirette reassured him gently, sitting up and pulling the small blond into his lap as his long arms came to wrap around him possessively.

* * *

When Christophe opened his eyes, he wasn't in the nurses' office anymore. Instead, he was back in his classroom – lying on his cot bed. His neck ached; reaching up, his fingers gently brushed across the gauze and bandage around his throat. He was about to sit up when he suddenly realized there was a semi-warm body beside him. It wasn't a very large cot.

Shifting onto his side, he saw Kyle spooned up beside him; his own eyes closed. His skin looked a lot smoother and had a healthier glow to it… and Christophe couldn't help but wonder if it was because of _his_ blood, which was now coursing through the redhead's veins. Still, there was something so beautiful about him. Glancing toward the boarded up windows – the mercenary noticed there were small, slivers of light streaming through some of the cracks.

It was daytime: no wonder Kyle had chosen to sleep.

Unable to stop himself, Christophe's hand leaned down, and brushed against the redhead's smooth cheek. To his surprise, Kyle actually opened his eyes and looked up to him. While he showed no external signs of being effected, the brunette's breath hitched, and was caught in his throat at the sight of those large, bright green eyes again.

"You could 'ave keeled me." The Frenchman spoke gently, though his voice a bit more hoarse than usual, perhaps because of his neck wound. "Why deedn't you?" He asked.

He saw the vampires' eyes lingering on parts of his face, before he shrugged and closed his eyes. "…I don't know." Kyle answered softly, turning to lay on his other side, so that his back was to Christophe.

It had been a long time since he'd been close to anyone like this; physically, at least. The last person he'd considered a lover was Gregory – but that British blond bastard had ditched him for McCormick. Then again, after his experience last night with this redhead… Christophe had to admit that he could see why it had been so arousing and enticing for Gregory to continue their relationship. There was something intimate about it. And for some reason, Christophe enjoyed the idea that his blood was flowing through Kyle's veins now. Unwilling to label these new, confusing feelings – and unwilling to let the vampire slink away from him – the Frenchman shifted on the small cot, and pressed his chest up against Kyle's back. His arm snaked around the skinnier vampire and pulled him back; their torso's pressing together as his nose and lips dipped into the warm crevasse of red hair alongside Kyle's pale neck.

He heard the vampire sigh contently, but that was nothing compared to the slight shock he felt when Kyle's hands gripped the arm the mercenary had draped across his torso: almost like he was holding it in place, and didn't want Christophe to let go.

Christophe closed his eyes, weariness overtaking him again.

_Damn Gregory_. That bastard may have been arrogant, smug, and foolish… but he was right about one thing: love can be possible between anyone. Was he in love with Kyle? Well, no, Christophe didn't _think_ he was. But he was certainly smitten with the intriguing 'abstinent' vampire, who refused to attack humans. He was intrigued by the fact that Kyle could have easily killed him… and didn't. There was a brief spark of hope inside him that wondered if the redhead felt the same way. Perhaps Christophe interested _him_.

But he mentally scolded himself. He couldn't start to let his feelings interfere with what had to be done. If he could… he would try and convince Kyle to drink some of Butters' blood. If they were both human – nothing could stop him from claiming the redhead as his own.

But the first hurdle would be convincing STAN to let Butters go through with it…

For all their sakes…


	7. Transfusion & Transition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Craig/Tweek – Stan/Butters – Kyle/Christophe – Cartman/Wendy – Damien/Pip – Stan/Kyle – Stan/Craig

**Summary: **South Park has fallen into darkness; it's not really a 'town' now, so much as it is a deserted death trap to travelers – and those long-time residents who are now surviving there. Craig, Stan and Kyle are all vampires, and are not the only ones roaming around South Park. Others like Tweek, Butters, and Christophe are still human, and surviving in South Park the best way they can. The town is divided, and every day is another battle won. But things are about to become even more complicated…

**Notes I: **lol … this has absolutely dick all to do with Twilight, or anything related. I'm taking about badass vampires, not sparkling ones. You have no idea how much I hate Twilight, and what it's done to the idea of 'vampires'. REGARDLESS lol… this fic is inspired by one particular picture (which can be found on my profile, entitled BLOODLESS) … that focuses on Stan, Craig and Kyle in a vampish style lol I just really liked it, so I'm writing a fic about it.

**Notes II :** Has anyone seen 28 Days Later? Well, South Park is kind of in a similar state; stores and homes are abandoned, there is destruction, and it 'looks' deserted. But there are surviving humans – and vampires lol… it's nice and gritty.

**Notes III:** Hope you guys are still enjoying! Sorry for the slow update! lol

**Chapter Theme: **Mind Heist – Zack Hemsey

* * *

When Butters and Stan arrived back at the high school – Craig and Tweek were sitting in the cafeteria forum speaking with Kyle and Christophe. As they approached the table where they sat, the raven-haired vampire narrowed his eyes toward the mercenary. "What the hell happened to your neck?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Zhat eez private." Christophe answered smoothly.

Stan noticed Kyle blush, and shook his head. "Don't you think that's a little DANGEROUS, given what happened to Kenny and Gregory?" He growled.

"You're one to talk." The redhead mumbled. "How long before Butters asks you to suck on HIS neck?" He argued.

Butters looked sheepishly up at Stan. "W-Well gee, I was… actually… kinda… wonderin' what it would be like." He said, giving a smile.

"**No** Butters." Stan scolded, tugging the blond to sit beside him at the table. "So, what are we going to do about this?" He asked, looking around to the rest of the table.

The four boys exchanged a look.

"Well…" Craig began. "There's only one thing we CAN do. If he's willing…" The noirette said, connecting his eyes with Butters.

Stan bore his fangs, "I told you, we're NOT letting him!" He hissed.

"We don't really have any _other_ options, Stan!" Kyle agreed. "Come on, it's not like we can go snatch Pip. Damien will kill us all. Butters is the ONLY option."

The vampire shot his best friend a glare, "It's not the ONLY option. The three of us can stay vampires – and we'll just KILL those other motherfuckers across the Bloodless Border."

"I don't WANT to stay a vampire." Kyle muttered darkly; keeping his luminous green eyes on Stan. "I've _always_ hated this life – and now that I have a chance to turn BACK… I'm not going to let it go. Stop trying to protect him and let Butters DECIDE for himself!" He snapped.

All eyes at the table turned toward the small blond teen, who had reverted back to bumping his fists together nervously. "A-Ah… well… I-I… I wanna help." He responded with a meek smile. "I don't mind lettin' you drink my blood, Kyle… since you wanna change back so badly."

Stan slammed his fist on the table and stood, bringing the attention back to him.

"This isn't happening. We don't even know if it's going to work! For all we know – Damien was lying." He spat.

Christophe shrugged, retaining his composure. "Zhen zhis eez necessary, non? Eef Kyel wants to try eet first… zhen we can see eef ze boy's blood weel really work." He suggested.

"W-Why sure!" Butters piped in again. "It won't hurt to try!"

Craig stood up, meeting the eyes of his second in command, "Cartman and Wendy have already gone over to the hospital to get some of the supplies needed for a transfusion." He said gravely.

Stan narrowed his eyes toward Craig – before shooting a small glare toward everyone else at the table as he grasped Butters arm and pulled him away. The small blond was led away by the taller vampire, and soon the pair disappeared from sight.

"Gah! W-What if he tries to –_nngh_- hide him somewhere?" Tweek asked worriedly.

The noirette sat back down, "He won't. Butters seems too eager to help… and Kyle seems too desperate to change back. Combining the request of his best friend AND his lover might persuade Stan to let Butters try. If only once."

"Oui." Christophe agreed with a slow nod. "And zhen… zhere will onlee be one zhing left to do."

* * *

When Wendy and Cartman returned from the hospital, they brought with them the necessary provisions to do the blood transfusion, including needles and blood bags. Wendy had begun to take nursing in school before this whole mess began; she assured them it was no more difficult than the process of donating blood, and they would only take what was needed. Shortly after the proper area had been set up in the old nurses office – Butters arrived, with Stan protectively leading the way.

As Wendy began to prep Butters while he lay anxiously on the bed, Stan took the time to warn everyone: "If he begins to experience the SLIGHTEST bit of pain… we're done." He said.

"We just need enough to test eet." Christophe muttered, standing slightly behind the short, redheaded vampire. While attention re-focused on Butters, Christophe kept his eyes on the back of Kyle's head. "Are you nervous?" The Frenchman asked quietly.

Kyle turned around to face the mercenary, "A bit." He admitted. "Damien told you it would be painful." He said. Reaching his hand up, Christophe lightly cupped Kyle's cheek as the vampire leaned into him.

"You do nut 'ave to do zhis. I am sure Craig would volunteer to do eet, eef you were nut able to." He suggested calmly.

But Kyle shook his head. "No. I need to do this. Death can't be any worse than _this_… so if it kills me, it kills me." He said calmly, taking a deep breath.

Running his eyes over Kyle's face, Christophe leaned in and placed a ghost of a kiss on the vampire's forehead.

"_Bonne chance_." He muttered with a small smirk.

The redhead gave him a small smile back, and reluctantly pulled away from Christophe to go stand closer to Butters – where Wendy had positioned him on the bed.

"Ready Butters?" Wendy asked calmly, making sure the blood-bag was secure on it's stand, and that the needle was connected properly.

The small blond nodded tentatively. "I-I'm ready…" His bright blue eyes found Stan, who was standing close by; watching over him protectively. He tried to give the vampire a brave smile. This was HIS time to help. Everyone always underestimated him – and Butters knew he'd never been very good at the 'survival' game; he didn't like killing people and he was all too willing to give his enemies second chances. Now, he finally had the chance to do something that could help a LOT of people.

He winced when Wendy inserted the needle into his skin – but tried to force himself to relax as the transfusion began. Everyone in the room couldn't help but watch silently and intensely in anticipation. Wendy stood close to Butters in order to monitor his progress, while Kyle watched from the end of the bed, and Stan stood right beside Butters on the opposite side of Wendy. Christophe stood a little ways behind Kyle – and Cartman stood near the door of the nurse's office. Craig was in another corner of the room, quietly trying to soothe Tweek, who was making anxious, worried noises; concerned for Butters' safety.

After almost an hour, Butters was looking rather droopy and weak as Wendy finally pulled the blood IV needle out of his arm.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked, resting a hand on the top of Butters' head to let him know he was there.

Blearily, the blond teen turned his blue eyes toward Stan, and gave a weak smile. "I'm ok… I'm… tired, t-though." He admitted.

Picking Butters' up in his arms, Stan made brief eye contact with Wendy, before he took the blond out of the room. He didn't want Butters to have to see Kyle drink his blood – and then endure whatever transformation was 'supposed' to happen. He knew Butters. And Stan KNEW that if the blond saw Kyle in any kind of pain, he'd feel responsible.

Everyone else, however, stayed in the room.

"Are you ready?" Wendy asked Kyle, as she punctured a small hole in the half-filled bag. The redhead nodded and watched as she drizzled some of Butters' freshly drained blood into a shot glass. Handing it to Kyle, he grasped it lightly between his fingers and took another look at Christophe. The mercenary nodded to him – offering his silent encouragement. Holding the small shot-glass to his lips, Kyle drained it all in one gulp; the familiar feeling of fresh blood coursing through his system again sent a brief jolt of energy to the redhead.

But that good feeling… was promptly followed by the most excruciating pain Kyle had ever felt in his entire life; it was ten times worse than when he'd been bitten by Stan. Clutching his sides in pain, the redhead doubled over onto the floor – writhing and screaming in agony. Christophe tensed and took a step toward him, but Cartman grasped his arm quickly and held him back with a warning gaze. Tweek had let out a terrified scream, and burrowed into Craig's arm; mumbling some theories that Kyle was going to turn into some kind of super-vampire and kill them all. Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek to comfort him, but his eyes didn't leave Kyle. As the redhead began to thrash around more – black bile erupted from his mouth as he coughed and flailed uncontrollably. Wendy took a step back at the sight of the black bile protruding from Kyle's lips; unsure of what it was, and unwilling to chance getting infected by it.

A gasp was heard as Kyle suddenly, and very nimbly, flipped onto his feet with a burst of sudden energy. His eyes were red; bloodshot and hollow as he hissed – bearing his fangs in an animalistic snarl as his eyes honed in on Wendy. The vampire launched toward her, but didn't get very far, before both Cartman and Christophe tackled the rabid vampire onto the ground. It almost looked like he had rabies; he was _completely_ out of it – hissing, snarling and looking completely possessed, like some kind of demon. The two human males held him down as best they could, trying to avoid being bitten or scratched by the rabid vampire.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Cartman snapped angrily.

The idea that Damien might have lied to them struck Christophe's mind – and he felt a surge of anger inside him. Maybe this was all a lie; maybe Butters' blood wouldn't heal the vampires… but somehow make them rabid and mindless. Kyle certainly appeared that way now.

But slowly, the redhead's energy seemed to deplete.

Everyone in the room exchanged uncomfortable looks; it seemed like the vampire was dying… literally. Kyle's voice began to get hoarse with his loud, painful screams and heaving coughs. When he finally stopped coughing up black bile – the redhead's entire, small body began to shake in a seizure; his eyes rolling back into his head and becoming white with the intensity; the red, bloodshot look in his orbs was disappearing.

Christophe jerked forward again; his instincts to help Kyle were almost overwhelming – but instead, Cartman stood up and lifted Christophe back with him; knowing full well they had to let this happen. Damien had said it would be painful… and apparently, that was no lie. After what felt like an eternity of watching such a horrible endeavor – Kyle finally collapsed onto his back on the ground, unconscious. His friends watched silently for a few moments… as if they were making sure he was REALLY unconscious… before Christophe lurched forward and scooped Kyle up in his arms.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stan asked Butters gently.

They were back in his room, lying on his small cot. Stan's arms were wrapped protectively around the small blond as they lie face to face - Butters' hands weakly clutching onto Stan's dark jacket. "Uh huh…" He responded wearily. "I s-sure am tired…" He yawned, his eyes barely able to stay open. Though there was a small smile on his lips. "But… I'm glad I did it. I sure hope Kyle is alright…" The blond said nervously.

"I'm sure he will be." Stan reassured him, nestling his nose against Butters' as he pulled him closer. Of course deep down, the raven-haired vampire had NO idea whether or not this would work. He had a sinking fear that Damien might be lying. What if instead of curing vampires, it killed them? Or what if it didn't do anything at all?

In fact the curiosity was beginning to get the better of him. "Butters, I want you to try and get some sleep…" He purred gently, shifting away from the blond.

"Y-You're leaving?" He whimpered sadly.

Stroking Butters' hair gently, Stan looked down toward him, "I'll be back. I want to check on Kyle." He soothed. The blond's eyes continued to waver as they gazed up toward him, before finally, he closed them and slipped into a light sleep. He was reluctant to leave Butters, but he HAD to know whether or not it worked. If it hadn't, he'd want to start coming up with a plan as quickly as possible. Slipping out of the room, Stan made sure the door was securely closed behind him, before he disappeared down the dark, empty school halls.

* * *

When he arrived at the nurse's office, Stan noticed everyone was gone. There was a black substance on the floor, and the room kind of looked a mess. It worried him. Heading further down the halls, he went to the cafeteria forum – figuring that his friends must have gone there. He saw Cartman, Wendy, Tweek and Craig sitting there. His vampiric companion seemed to be trying to calm his spastic lover down – while Wendy was examining Cartman for any injuries.

"What the fuck happened?" Stan asked.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "That Jew-Rat started spazing out; it was the weirdest shit I've ever seen." He said bitterly. "Almost went psycho on everyone before coughing up some kind of Jew toxic and passing out."

"It wasn't _Jew_ toxic." Wendy scolded warningly, before she looked back to Stan with a bit of sympathy. "We don't really know the result yet. Christophe is with Kyle in his room… we're just waiting it out."

Stan looked over to Craig, "What did it look like?" He asked.

"Painful." The noirette answered, stroking his fingers through Tweek's hair calmly as he held the trembling blond.

Tweek winced, "_Nngh_! I-I don't want you to do it!" The blond yelled worriedly. "I don't want YOU to –_mph_- look like that!" He whimpered.

"If you want to be together, then I HAVE to do that, Tweek." Craig told him sternly, though his eyes remained calm as he looked into the wide, frightened eyes of his lover. "When I go through that… I don't want you to be around. If I go ape-shit like Kyle did, I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

Wendy nodded, "Now that we know what to expect, we can begin to set up for everyone else. Maybe isolate a room specifically for the transformations?" She suggested. Cartman nodded in agreement.

"What the fuck are you talking about? We don't even know if it WORKED." He argued quickly. "Butters is upstairs, exhausted right now – and already you're talking about the next time?" Stan growled. "I said I'd let you try it once, but I'm NOT going to let him do this. I told you."

Craig stood up, slipping away from Tweek (much to the blond's displeasure) and approached Stan with a deadly glare. "It's not YOUR call, Marsh." He hissed. "You can't be this selfish. If it works, then we have a chance to fix all of this. And if Butters is WILLING to sacrifice himself, then you have no choice but to let him."

"Yeah?" Stan challenged, as the two vampires stood nose-to-nose: their height and similarities clearly portraying them as an equal match. "Well why don't we try draining someone you love… and we'll see how you feel then. Better yet, if there has to be ONE vampire running around – why don't we make it Tweek?" He mused darkly, shifting his eyes toward the trembling, twitchy blond as he moved past Craig. "He's just as harmless as Butters…" Stan said, walking toward Tweek. "Maybe even moreso."

Unfortunately, the threat – (while empty and purely hypothetical in Stan's mind) – was enough to set Craig off. The vampire launched at his second-in-command, and the two began to fight and scuffle defensively; tossing each other all over the cafeteria, launching off walls and disrupting the brief moment of piece.

"Stop it you assholes!" Cartman snapped angrily. Grabbing his 9mm, he shot it into the air, successfully managing to part the vampires. Stan and Craig were breathing steadily and staring each other down.

Craig huffed out a quick breath, "Touch him, and I'll snap your neck."

"Don't like people threatening your blond?" Stan asked rhetorically. "Well neither do I."

* * *

Christophe sat, attentive and focused, at the side of Kyle – who he'd laid on his cot in his room. He had managed to clean the redhead up a bit; there were traces of black bile and blood around his mouth and lips. Truthfully, Kyle didn't look too different. His skin was still a bit pale; he was lightweight and still angelic looking. If this didn't work, Christophe wasn't sure what they would do. Perhaps they'd be able to kill off all the other vampires… but still, Kyle, Craig and Stan would be bound to this life. South Park might re-generate, but because of the events, Christophe doubted that they would be willing to accept any vampires in their midst. The three boys would either be killed, or banished.

Needless to say, it wouldn't be good for any of them. While he couldn't imagine that Cartman would care either way… he knew Butters would care. So would Tweek. The two blonds would undoubtedly be devastated. Christophe knew he might be equally as concerned for the redhead. He wouldn't go so far as to say he would be 'distraught' – but his attachment to Kyle was only growing. He'd lost Gregory… and he wasn't really prepared to loose someone else who had managed to stand his presence. The mercenary was well aware that he wasn't the _easiest_ person to get along with, but this vampire had shown more compassion toward others than most of the HUMANS he'd met in his life.

The Frenchman was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw Kyle's eyes flutter. Inching up, Christophe shifted and sat on the edge of the vampire's bed. "Kyel…" He called gently, raising his fingers to stroke his cheek.

Slowly, the redhead opened his eyes.

They were green – but nowhere NEAR as luminous as they had been. They looked normal; they looked human. When he blinked his weary eyes, Kyle was finally able to focus on the young man sitting above him.

"Christophe." He muttered, giving him a weak smile.

The brunette smiled back, "…Ow are you feeleeng?" He asked.

"Like… I was sat on… by Cartman…" He groaned with a sigh.

Christophe chuckled. "Zo… you are een pain zhen, oui?"

"Yeah..." Kyle winced, closing his eyes.

Leaning down, the mercenary gently pulled Kyle's mouth open – examining the inside. His fangs were gone. Releasing it, Christophe crawled over Kyle carefully, before lying down beside the other young man; wrapping his arms around him. "You 'ave no fangs anee'more." He reassured him. "I zhink eet worked."

"Thank god." The redhead sighed, reveling in the warm arms around his sore body. While he was in a terrible amount of pain, Kyle was relieved to be human again. It was over. He wouldn't have to live his life at night… he wouldn't have to kill anything or anyone to survive. His body felt like he had just been through some kind of blender; he was sore, and his ribs felt bruised. He remembered very little after drinking Butters' blood. But the feeling of Christophe beside him now was all the comfort he needed.

* * *

After Kyle passed out again, Christophe left the room and ventured back down to the cafeteria where everyone else had gathered. Stan was missing, but the mercenary wasn't surprised; he was probably with Butters.

"So?" Craig asked.

Christophe nodded. "I zhink eet worked. 'E does nut 'ave anee fangs… and 'iz eyes are back to normal." He explained. "…'E eez resteeng."

"Well, that's great." Wendy said, offering a small smile. "That means we can offer the vampires across the Bloodless Border the ultimatum. Either they change back… or we'll kill them." She shrugged simply with a small playful smirk on her lips regarding the last part of her sentence.

Cartman grinned. "That's my girl." He chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Let's just kill those fucking bloodsuckers. I don't give a shit whether they want to change back or not – they chose that life."

"No," Christophe said. "We need to offare zhem a choice. Eet eez onlee fair. Eef zhey say no… zhen… we can keel zhem." He smiled, nodding to Cartman.

Craig crossed his arms, "Well that's all well and good," He mumbled. "But we've still got to deal with Stan. He's really not on-board for this whole 'harvesting Butters' plan."

"…Zhen we 'old 'im in ze cell." The mercenary shrugged.

The noirette quirked a brow, "You guys have a cell?"

"It's more like the old janitor's supply room in the basement." Wendy sighed, rolling her eyes. "I really don't think we should resort to that. It'll only piss him off more."

Cartman scoffed, "We care." He said sarcastically. "This is the only chance we've got. We can't just forget about it because Stan is being a dick."

"Well how the hell are we supposed to get him down there?" She asked, crossing her arms.

The mercenary didn't seem too concerned, as he lit a cigarette. "Eet should nut be a problem. Tell 'im we are goeeng to meet down zhere to discuss ze plan." He instructed Wendy. "Cartman, Craig and myzelf weel be waiteeng."

Wendy looked between the boys – clearly NOT on board with the plan, but she was smart enough to know there wasn't much point in protesting. Truthfully, they didn't have a lot of options. And if locking Stan in the basement while Butters 'donated' more of his blood was the only option…

Then so be it.


End file.
